Mi salvacion
by Maeeren
Summary: ADAPTACION. Sakura, ultima descendiente del clan Kinomoto, y enamorada de su amigo de la infancia. Shaoran, gran rey con grandes deseos de eliminar la guerra y dominar su mundo. Ambos se encuentran en la antigua China, la guerra los rodea, el destino los une y las circunstancias los alejan. ¿Podra el gran rey conquistar el corazon de su joven concubina y el amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

El tronar de los cascos de los caballos perturbaron el silencio del bosque, iluminado apenas por el sol cayendo en el ocaso, tres figuras apearon sus monturas para aumentar su velocidad, debían llegar a la taberna antes de que anocheciera por completo o se verían rodeados por ladrones y eso no convenía a su propósito, no mientras viajarán de incógnito.

Incluso cuando alcanzaron su destino procuraron cubrir sus rostros con los mantos que los protegían del inclemente frío, siempre custodiando al más pequeño de los viajeros, como si de un enorme tesoro se tratara.

\- Maestro, hay algo que no entiendo. - un joven alto y fornido de cabellos azules casi del mismo tono del cielo nocturno y mirada penetrante preguntó al hombre que presidía la mesa en la que se sentaban.

Alejados del bullicio del lugar, comían tranquilamente en la esquina más alejada del local, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. El mayor, hombre de edad, cabellos castaños donde pequeños tintes grises ya se asomaban, mirada serena en la cual se notaba determinación y fuerza, se limitó a mirarlo con aquella paciente calma propia de su carácter.

\- El guerrero Kurogane es un hombre del estado Qin, así que, ¿por qué se retira?

\- Ese estado es como una bestia en la actualidad. Debido a su fracaso en la integración de los seis estados hace diez años, aún mantiene un rencor difícil de eliminar, desde ese momento ellos tratan a los demás con dureza y crueldad, y Fei Woong, uno de los líderes políticos de ese estado, es un hombre astuto, él ayudó al rey Hien a sembrar discordia entre el señor Xinling y el rey Anxi, su intención era debilitar el estado de Wey, e hizo que nombrara heredero al hijo de la Consorte Ieran de Zhao, XiaoLang, asi podria tomar el trono una vez que su padre pasara al otro mundo, esto con el propósito de superar a otros ministros y extender su poder político. - el hombre de cabello castaño, quien parecía ser el líder suspiro con verdadera tristeza. - Creo que el guerrero Kurogane no está dispuesto a vivir en el mismo estado con un hombre como el ministro Fei Woong, asi que está dispuesto a abandonar a Qin.

\- Padre, una vez dijo que nuestro estado de Wey, con el fin de oponerse al sistema de integración vertical unió una vez fuerzas con el estado de Qin. Para sorpresa de todos, nos conquistó y nos sometió…- murmuró por primera vez el más pequeño de los tres con voz musical y elegante, tan sosegada como si de un susurro se tratara.

\- Después de eso el rey de Qin mudó a su majestad a vivir en Yewang. - suspiro lleno de pesar antes de continuar con la dolorosa historia del estado que los había adoptado y de la pequeña aldea que ahora llamaban su hogar - Nuestra historia está abrumada por la pena.

\- El objetivo principal de Fei Woong es la unión de la tierra. La guerra entre estados es interminable. Las vidas de los civiles y los súbditos imperiales penden de un hilo. - continuo aquella pequeña figura, aun cubierta por el manto, mientras los dos hombres se miraban con tristeza, dándole la razón. - si los seis estados no se unifican para vencer al tirano rey de Qin, temo que esto terminara en la total destrucción de todo lo que conocemos.

\- Menor… - le llamo con cariño el joven sentado a su lado, posando delicadamente su mano en su cabeza - no es inferior a ningún hombre. Su conocimiento de la corte es extraordinario.

\- Por supuesto. - contestó este con seguridad y burla impresos en su voz, levantando los brazos por primera vez desde que llegaran, imito a sus compañeros y bajo la capucha que cubría hasta el momento el largo cabello castaño y los enormes y hermosos ojos verdes que iluminaban el blanco rostro y las delicadas facciones. - De no haber sido mujer, seguiría sus pasos, padre, y trabajaría en la corte imperial.

El aludido se limitó a sonreír, ocultando la preocupación que lo invadió al escuchar las palabras de su amada y única hija, el único recuerdo de su adorada esposa que había muerto muchos años atrás, su más grande tesoro. La joven sonrió hacia él con amor, tratando de encontrar en las tranquilas facciones de su padre algún rastro de orgullo, hallando como siempre solo el inmenso cariño que le profesaba.

\- Vamos, coman antes de que se enfríe. Tenemos muchas leguas que recorrer mañana. - instó a sus acompañantes, quienes, con alegría, asintieron y comenzaron a llenar sus platos y estómagos.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

A la mañana siguiente, a muchas leguas de aquella taberna, un elegante y joven ciervo se paseaba por los claros de las montañas, ajeno al peligro que lo acechaba, presumiendo su cornamenta, si los animales pudieran razonar como los humanos seguramente este se sentiría invencible, intocable.

La punta de la flecha siguió sus movimientos, esperando el momento oportuno, cuando este llegó, voló rompiendo los aires para ensartarse en el cuello del animal, matándolo en el acto.

El dueño de la flecha se adelantó, con orgullo, la castaña cabellera ondeando al viento y los ojos canela observaron a su presa, sonriendo con satisfacción se inclinó para acariciar el suave pelaje, visualizando que es lo que haría con él en cuanto llegara a casa y pudiera disponer de este.

\- ¡Llévenselo! - ordenó con voz atronadora a los hombres tras de él.

\- ¡Espere! - un pequeño hombre ataviado con túnicas brillantes se hinco a su lado, en la postura adecuada para dirigirse a alguien de su rango. - Majestad, por favor, no lo haga.

\- A su majestad no le agrada que lo perturben cuando está de caza - reprobó el guardia personal del joven, siempre a una prudencial distancia de su amo - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Hay una ley en este campo de caza: sin importar quien cace aquí, la presa debe ser entregada al marqués de Chanxing - recito de memoria el joven sin apartar la mirada del ciervo.

\- ¡Estupideces! Este animal fue cazado personalmente por su majestad, ¿estas insinuando que ese marques tiene aún más rango que nuestro rey? ¿Cómo es que un simple enviado sea capaz de faltarle al respeto así a su majestad? ¡Apresúrate y pídele perdón!

\- Solo estoy siguiendo la ley. No tengo intenciones de ofender a su majestad. La ley en este campo está regida por la reina viuda, sin embargo, su majestad tiene la decisión final, por supuesto.

El joven rey, se levantó del suelo con elegancia, haciendo alarde de su estatura, nadie era más alto que el en ese lugar, y sin apartar la mirada del horizonte rompió el silencio.

\- Mi pasatiempo es la caza, pero no es la fuente de mi felicidad, y ya que existe una ley acerca de esto, le regalaré el ciervo al marqués. - continuo con sabiduría, haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio.

Nadie noto, que, al darle la espalda a sus acompañantes, las varoniles facciones se fruncieron en un ceño molesto, eliminando la tranquilidad que lo había acompañado hasta el momento, apretando los puños y descartando el cuerpo del animal con la mirada, se limitó a empujarlo con la punta de los zapatos de gamuza que usaba, en dirección al enviado.

\- ¡Fye!

\- Su majestad.

\- Regresamos al palacio.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

El llanto de una niña los saludo en cuanto habían amarrado las riendas de sus caballos en el lugar designado, la única mujer del trío corrió tan rápido como sus vestimentas le permitieron, desenfundado ya la espada que siempre llevaba con ella y seguida de cerca por sus compañeros.

Llegaron al lugar justo a tiempo para ver cómo es que la pequeña volaba por los aires, producto del golpe que un soldado le había propinado, la castaña, llena de furia se adelantó un paso, solo para ser detenida rápidamente por su padre.

Una figura enfundada completamente en negro ya sujetaba el cuerpecito de la chiquilla antes si quiera de que la hija del espadachín pudiera replicar, el desconocido depositó a la pequeña niña con cuidado en el suelo antes de embestir con una velocidad cegadora a los soldados frente a él, golpeando casi con delicadeza el oído del responsable del llanto y enviándolo al suelo.

\- ¿Acaso estas esperando que te presente a la muerte? - dijo con una calma sorprendente cuando su contrincante se limitó a observarlo desde el suelo.

\- Kurogane - el nombre, teñido de sorpresa, abandonó los labios del hombre mayor, mientras no apartaba los ojos de la enorme figura vestida de negro.

Sus compañeros reaccionaron con igual sorpresa, jamás habían visto al famoso guerrero Kurogane, pero si sabían que el arte de su espada estaba a la altura del maestro que los acompañaba y guiaba, aun a pesar de su juventud. Sus cabellos negros como el carbón y facciones toscas y a la vez apuestas fueron reveladas cuando este se deshizo de la capa que lo cubría.

\- Debe ser el guerrero Kurogane - se adelantó la de ojos verdes, inclinándose con respeto - Soy Kinomoto Sakura. Mi padre es Kinomoto Fujitaka, comandante en jefe de Puyang del estado de Wey. - él y mi superior me han llevado por muchísimas leguas con el único propósito de encontrarlo, noble guerrero.

Para sorpresa de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban Fujitaka hizo una respetuosa reverencia después de empujar a su hija tras de sí, cruzando sus manos frente a él para hablar con respeto al chico de cabello negro que lo miraba casi con arrogancia.

\- Vi la carta que me dejó en la mansión del estado de Wey, es por ello que me apresure aquí a encontrarlo, con el fin de expresar personalmente la esperanza de que ayude a los seis estados.

\- Eso es un elogio para mi persona, guerrero Kinomoto, sin embargo, no soy más que un viajero común. ¿Cómo ayudaría a los seis estados?

\- No hay grande o pequeño cuando se trata del bienestar de los seis estados. Cuando Qin ataca una ciudad, no hay diferencia entre estos. Todos sabemos que usted, guerrero Kurogane es un hombre de Qin, pero no está de acuerdo con sus ideales políticos, es el mejor espadachín de la tierra, si se une a nosotros en nuestra oposición contra el estado Qin, puede levantar la moral en la gente. - la dulce voz se elevó, interrumpiendo la plática.

\- ¿El mejor espadachín de la tierra? Eso es solo un rumor. No es digno de mencionarse. - desestimó moviendo la mano con aburrimiento. - Guerrero Fujitaka, ya que tenemos el honor de encontrarnos en este lugar, hagamos una apuesta, si usted puede detenerme de abandonar el poblado, entonces lo escucharé, si no puede hacerlo, por favor váyase.

Sakura quiso oponerse, a su parecer, estaban jugando cuando algo más grande estaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo, cuando su padre y el guerrero se pararon uno frente a otro, supo que ya no había opción, no podría detenerlos.

Ambos guerreros se miraron fijamente por segundos, midiendo las fuerzas de su contrincante, cuando el joven de cabello negro se adelantó unos pasos, Fujitaka tenso la mano que sostenía su espada, los alumnos de este miraron todo con aprensión y esperanza, conocían el arte de su maestro, sabían que no era nada para dejar de lado, pero también sabían de la leyenda que respalda el nombre de Kurogane, así que el ansia de conocer el final de la batalla los dominaba.

El hombre vestido de negro se detuvo al lado del guerrero mayor, sosteniendo ya la espada, enfundada, que este había puesto en su camino, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron imposibles de seguir gracias a la velocidad de los contrincantes, antes de enfrascarse en una danza, tan sincronizada que costaba creer que era la primera vez que se veían, tan pareja que podían escuchar los jadeos de los hombres.

La mirada de Fujitaka se concentró en el chico, quien por fin había desenfundado su espada y la balanceaba con arrogancia frente a él, el mayor hizo lo propio, ninguno de los dos se acercaba al otro, esperando que fuera su contrincante quien diera el primer paso, entonces el sonido de los metales chocando lleno el lugar, lanzando chispas y ráfagas de viento cuando creían encontrar una apertura en la defensa del otro, sin embargo, ninguno parecía bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para acabar con la batalla.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

El joven rey hizo su entrada sin anunciarse a la lujosa y extravagante habitación, tan arrogante como siempre, tan seguro de sí mismo, solo para escuchar los sugerentes sonidos que provenían del diván real, sus pasos lo llevaron a acercarse más y lo que encontró lo llenó de ira y asco, la reina viuda, su madre, se encontraba recostada mientras reía con deleite y extendía la mano, aún manchada de jugo de dátiles para alimentar a un joven, quien la abrazaba con posesividad y trataba de morder juguetonamente los dedos de la regente.

Se aclaró la garganta para revelar su presencia ahí, los ocupantes del diván volvieron la cara, molestos ante la interrupción para encontrarse con las miradas reprobatorias del rey, su hermano y su leal guardaespaldas.

El joven se levantó de un salto, inclinando la cabeza y retomando su lugar al lado de la mesa llena de manjares mientras la reina se levantaba y con vergüenza trataba de alisar el exquisito ajuar que vestía. La mujer empequeñece al notar la mirada de su único hijo varón, quien parecía querer fulminarla con fuego de ser posible.

\- Saludos, madre - tratando de controlar su voz se inclinó frente a ella.

\- Yo, Reiki, saludo a la reina viuda. - el hermano pequeño del rey continuó con su ejemplo, atrapando destellos en su plateado cabello mientras trataba de que sus ojos grises no se encontraran con la alta y estilizada figura que le pertenece a Ieran.

Mirar a los hermanos era como encontrarse con el sol y la luna, mientras uno incendiaba el lugar con su ardiente presencia, su seguridad y aquellos ojos color café, el otro calmaba a los presentes con su tranquila mirada plata y ceño inescrutable.

\- Sirvientes, ¿por qué no anunciaron que su majestad venía? - trato de controlar el temblor en su voz.

\- No permití que lo hicieran. - fue la única respuesta que la dama recibió mientras la expresión de su hijo seguía tan seria como al inicio.

\- Hoy no me he sentido muy bien, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, así que le pedí a Lao Ai que masajeara un punto de presión. - trato de excusarse fingiendo incomodidad ante la luz y sentándose en su diván, lo única cosa que consiguió fue que la imperturbable mirada canela se posara en el joven a su lado. - ¿Hay algo que usted quiera de mí su majestad?

\- Madre, todo para la ceremonia de coronación ha sido preparado. Hoy iré rumbo a la ciudad de Yong. Reiki ira conmigo.

\- Es un alivio. Has estado esperando esta coronación por mucho tiempo. - casi ronroneo, feliz de que al parecer su único hijo ya había olvidado la escena. - una ocasión tan feliz, con su hermano siendo testigo de ello. El anterior rey se sentiría dichoso.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, cargado de reproches y vergüenza, mientras una vez más el rey fulminaba al hombre al lado de su madre.

\- Al ver al marqués algo viene a mi memoria. Mientras cazaba, en el monte del oeste le dispare a un ciervo y note algo divertido, no solo los caballos, sino que también el campo de caza, todo le pertenece al marqués de Chanxing - apuntó con voz divertida y sarcástica, casi como si fuera un suceso sin importancia.

\- Es cauteloso e inteligente. Su majestad siempre está ocupado con los asuntos del estado, solo le asigne pequeñas cosas para ayudar a que su carga de trabajo disminuyera. - respondió la reina, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo, asustada por lo que significaba para ambos que el rey supiera la verdad de su relación.

\- Si a su majestad le gusta ese venado, enviaré a alguien para que se lo devuelva inmediatamente- se apresuró a contestar el asustado marques.

XiaoLang lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, sopesando la amenaza que podria suponer para él, si bien era atractivo, le parecía insignificante, destinado a valerse de las simpatías que pudiera despertar en la gente a su alrededor, un adulador por naturaleza. Pero este vulgar hombre había enredado a su madre e incluso se atrevió a instituir leyes sin su aprobación, lo cual solo lo hizo odiarlo.

\- No es necesario, a pesar de que era una hermosa presa. Es extraño que usted haya vuelto a este palacio, así que se lo regalaré como muestra de mi sinceridad madre.

\- Gracias majestad por su regalo - contesto rápidamente el joven mientras Ieran sonreía con alegría al creer sortear el campo minado que era el carácter del rey.

Sin embargo, XiaoLang, harto de la situación que todos creían que desconocía, apretó la quijada, en un intento de no hacer que ejecutarán a su madre y a su amante.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Cerca de 15 minutos era lo que los espadachines se habían tomado para la batalla, aun así, les parecía eterno a los espectadores, no podían seguir los movimientos de los contrincantes y sólo podían adivinar quién era el que iba ganando en base a quien retrocedía y quien avanzaba.

En un descuido de Fujitaka, quien se apresuró a terminar el combate, Kurogane lo golpeo con el mango de su arma en pleno pecho, haciéndolo retroceder y el joven con el acero negro dirigió el filo de su espada al cuello de su compañero, dando por terminada la pelea.

\- ¡Padre!

\- ¡Maestro!

Los acompañantes de Fujitaka se acercaron rápidamente, dispuestos a defenderlo, Kurogane bajo la espada, satisfecho mientras miraba la expresión calma y resignada del mayor.

\- Merece ser llamado el mejor espadachín de la tierra. Yo, Kinomoto Fujitaka, aceptó hoy mi derrota.

Cuando se inclinó en señal de reconocimiento y respeto, su pupilo lo miró con incredulidad, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba la trampa ante semejante muestra de reconocimiento.

\- Nunca me involucro en los asuntos de la corte - respondió mientras enfundaba su espada - pero dado que me encontré con usted hoy, le diré esto; cuando dejé Qin, vi al general Wu conducir tropas fuera de la ciudad. Su aldea siempre ha sido tema en la corte del estado Wey, si Qin se expande por el este y rey de Wey, decide protegerse entregará a Puyang como intercambio.

Ante la mención de su hogar, los viajeros se miraron entre sí con alarma, apretando las armas que llevaban consigo.

\- Espero nos volvamos a ver. - se inclinó con desinterés mientras dejaba tras de sí, con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, una estela de desesperación.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Las pisadas llenas de furia llenaron el pasillo del palacio mientras el rey trataba de alejarse de los aposentos de su madre, siendo seguido con dificultad por su comitiva y hermano.

\- ¡Esto no puede continuar así! - grito con furia, haciendo que todos tras de él se encogieran ante su potente voz - ¿podría tener un poco de auto control? Es una sanguijuela que se limita a alimentarse de una reina adicta a… no puedo pensar en palabras más degradantes para esos dos, sería faltarle al respeto a mi señora madre, aún más de lo que ella ya lo hace.

\- Hermano, no debes molestarte con un oficial de rango bajo - su hermano se atravesó para detener el furioso avance, logrando que este frenara de golpe aun jadeando por la furia - es bien sabido que Lao Ai es de un porvenir humilde, vulgar y no es muy inteligente, solo porque gano un favor inesperado se ha vuelto arrogante, pero…

\- La gente murmura que no es un verdadero oficial y que es un falso eunuco, que la reina solo lo favorece por su apariencia atractiva. ¡Y por no sé cuántas cosas más! - grito mientras desviaba su mirada, avergonzado por mirar a la cara a su pequeño hermano después de lo que presenciaron. - se dice que mi madre duerme con él. Reiki, ¿tú lo crees? 

\- Si es asi, ¿que deberíamos hacer? Si lo castigamos y el rumor se extiende, solo confirmaremos las sospechas y perjudicaría la reputación de la reina viuda. - hablo con voz pausada, tratando de controlar a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Cuando ella se ha preocupado por eso?

Reiki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras para refutar, bien era sabido que la reina viuda adoraba la compañía de hombres jóvenes y vigorosos, no era muy clara la razón, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver detrás de las mentiras que soltaba para conseguirlos, sin embargo, Lao Ai, ya llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado sobrepasando a todos los demás.

\- Hermano, tu mayor preocupación en este momento es pelear contra el canciller, olvida lo que pasa en el harem.

El rey enfureció aún más ante la mención de Fei Woong, no por nada el había investigado cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada mirada que el canciller hiciera, y el descubrimiento que vino con eso, aun lo hería profundamente, el secreto que develo y que ya sospechaba le quemaba por dentro, alimentando sus ansias de venganza.

\- El canciller y mi madre están juntos en esto. Si uno quiere debilitar al rey, debe comenzar con el harem. - fue todo lo que dijo, su voz destilando ácido y sus facciones oscureciendo con el deseo de verlos pagar.

Su hermano lo observó, él lo conocía y sabía que detrás de esa expresión se ocultaba algo oscuro, aquellos que osaran en subestimarlo pagarían y desearían no haber nacido, pero era su madre de quien hablaban, ¿acaso él se atrevería a lastimar a la persona que le dio la vida?

\- Majestad - saludó su guardaespaldas, que se había ausentado minutos antes de abandonar el palacio de la reina viuda. - me he encargado del venado como lo dispuso.

\- Bien.

Fue entonces cuando el príncipe Reiki retrocedió con pánico, el rostro apuesto de su hermano se había deformado para dar paso a algo más cercano a un demonio, la sonrisa que lucía no podía ser augurio de nada bueno.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

La reina descansaba, satisfecha después de una tarde placentera, abrigada en los brazos de su amante con tranquilidad, su mano se alzó en una caricia cariñosa y sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso resbalando entre sus dedos, confundida abrió los ojos y lo que vio la llenó de horror, sus dedos estaban empapados de sangre, aún tibia, recién extraída del cuerpo, se levantó con rapidez, descubriendo al joven en el lecho, notando que no solo su negro cabello, apenas teñido por algunas canas, también estaba lleno de aquel líquido, sino que también el pecho del hombre a su lado estaba manchado. En desesperación, lo sacudió, haciendo que despertara de golpe, su corazón se llenó de alivio cuando al ver la tranquila reacción, no lo comprendía, si él estaba bien, ¿entonces de dónde provenía esta sangre?

Lao Ai observó el rostro lleno de pánico de su mujer mientras sentía calidez en el pecho, al bajar la mirada noto la enorme mancha carmesí y gritó, sus manos trataron de hacerla desaparecer, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que no estaba herido y, aun así, el miedo no desapareció.

Los amantes se miraron directamente, preguntándose qué es lo que había sucedido, sin prestar atención a la sensación cálida que se extendía desde sus pies, el hombre, al notarlo, levantó el manto que los cubría para descubrir no solo una alarmante cantidad de sangre, sino también las vísceras de un animal, demasiado desfigurado como para saber su especie, si no fuera por la cornamenta que sobresalía de entre el amasijo que eran la piel, músculo y órganos, jamás habrían descubierto que se trataba de un ciervo.

Gritaron con terror, esperando que los sirvientes los ayudaran, pero nadie acudió a su llamado, el hombre en un ataque de valentía tomó todo lo que sus manos pudieron abarcar del cadáver y lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo para regresar y abrazar a la reina quien temblaba ante la velada amenaza que acompañaba el horror que acababa de presenciar.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Los viajeros por fin habían terminado su viaje, hicieron que sus caballos galoparan tan rápido como pudieron sin matarlos y lograron llegar al anochecer al punto de encuentro, donde ya los esperaba, caminando en círculos, un joven alto, un cuerpo que había claramente trabajado desde tierna edad, de ojos oscuros y con un permanente ceño que solo se suavizó cuando reconoció a los tres jinetes.

\- Maestro, hermanos. - saludo en cuanto alcanzaron su rango de audición. - los he esperado por mucho tiempo en este lugar. Estaba preocupado en caso de que se encontraran con los soldados de Qin.

\- Hermano, ¿cómo está la situación en Puyang? - preguntó la única mujer del grupo cuando el aludido se dirigió a ella para ayudarla a desmontar.

\- Por lo que se, el ejército de Qin construyó un campamento a diez millas de Puyang, podrían desplegar sus tropas en la noche. - comenzó el joven que los esperaba en cuanto tomaron asiento.

\- Los soldados de Qin no han peleado contra los soldados de Wey en una década, ahora que están aquí es muy probable que vengan preparados. - comentó pensativo el mayor analizando todos los pros y contras de la situación en la que se encontraban. - quieren desmantelar nuestra ciudad con una pelea y yo liderare las tropas para proteger la ciudad. - suspiró, tratando de dibujar un mapa con su dedo sobre la mesa, mientras sus acompañantes se inclinaban con avidez, queriendo ayudar a defender su hogar. - Touya, Eriol, ustedes protegerán las puertas del oriente y occidente de la ciudad, ayudaran a los ciudadanos a dejar la ciudad con seguridad, no permitirán que la guerra hiera al inocente.

\- A sus órdenes. - dijeron al unísono mientras se miraban con la complicidad y entendimiento que venía con años de entrenamiento.

\- Padre, ¿qué hare yo?

\- Sakura, la ciudad será caótica mañana - comenzó Fujitaka mientras tomaba con amor reverente las manos de su única hija y la hacía mirarlo directamente a los ojos antes de dirigir una fiera y seria mirada al de ojos azules - Eriol, debes cuidarla.

\- Lo obedeceré. - contestó antes de mirar con duda tanto a su maestro como a su hermano de armas, en confusión al notar que el mayor le entregaba a su tesoro más grande, cosa que no había hecho ni siquiera con el joven que los acompañara desde que llegaran a China provenientes del mar.

\- Pero padre, no es justo, ¿por qué ustedes tienen deberes mientras yo debo quedarme quieta? - protestó con fuerza al aferrarse a las manos de su padre, reclamando su atención. - aunque soy una mujer yo también poseo la fuerza y el corazón para proteger mi hogar - miro a sus compañeros con reproche antes de continuar con su protesta. - Si mi hermano y el superior Eriol pueden ayudar a escapar a los civiles, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo.

\- Sakura no dudo de tu determinación para proteger a tu hogar, pero en este momento las tropas de Qin se mueven hacia nuestra ciudad y el daño que recibirá no es ninguna broma. Eres la única descendiente de la familia Kinomoto y me preocupa que descuides tu seguridad por la de los demás. - continuó su padre con amor, acariciando su largo cabello.

\- En el pasado, mi madre sacrificó su vida por protegernos - apretando los labios continuó en un intento de parar las lágrimas que el ambiente había provocado en ella, frustrada por la injusticia que se presentaba ante ella. - ahora, usted se sacrificará de la misma forma. ¿Este es el único método de la familia Kinomoto para mantener su exclusiva descendencia restante?

\- Nuestro estado está en peligro y yo estoy protegiendo mi hogar. - continuo con decisión al notar el carácter de su hija aparecer.

\- ¿Es tan importante ser un guerrero noble? - gritó con desesperación para sorpresa e incomodidad de sus hermanos de armas. - incluso si la familia Kinomoto se llena de héroes y logra la grandeza, ¿cuál es el punto si yo soy la única sobreviviente?

\- Sakura, basta, no digas más. - la callo el menor de los estudiantes con suavidad, quien respondía al nombre de Eriol, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para frenar su avance.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- ¡El marqués de Chanxing tiene un llamado de armas proveniente de la reina viuda! - el grito retumbó por todo el campamento, los soldados se irguieron con mayor fuerza como reacción.

\- Esta mañana, en la ciudad de Yong se coronará al actual rey. Hace unas horas recibí un comunicado que decía que su majestad, nuestro rey anterior había sido asesinado por XiaoLang - Lao Ai grito aun con más fuerza, inyectando a su voz el dolor e indignación suficiente para hacerlo creíble, enfundado en una armadura y con una espada en su cinto, aun parecía destrozado. - En este momento, quien se encuentra en Yong es un traidor. ¡Es un falso rey! - la guardia se miró entre sí, confusa e incrédula, Lao Ai supo que los estaba perdiendo, asi que levanto la mano izquierda, donde tenía un símbolo hecho de bronce, marcado por los caracteres chinos para la palabra "movilización", ante el cual los soldados quedaron mudos - tengo el símbolo de su majestad, la reina viuda y es su decreto que las tropas me sigan para asesinar al falso rey y vengar la muerte de su majestad. ¡Vamos!

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las tropas contestaran a viva voz su aprobación y comenzarán a marchar con rumbo a Yong donde con suerte llegarían antes de que la coronación terminará.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Las trompetas marcaron el inicio de un nuevo día y con él la coronación daba su inicio, el joven rey XiaoLang había pasado toda la noche anterior inclinándose ante el nombre de los antiguos reyes, sus antepasados, rogándoles por sabiduría y valor para gobernar a su estado, pidiendo su bendición para que lo que planeaba hacer.

Los ministros lo rodeaban, imperturbables ante lo que sucedía en el exterior, deseando que el nuevo rey continuará con el enriquecimiento a la gran Qin.

Fei Woong, canciller principal se adelantó para poner sobre la castaña cabeza la corona ceremonial que marcaba el inicio de una nueva era, mirando con orgullo al hombre que se alzaría sobre el estado como el máximo gobernante, quien estaba seguro uniría al mundo.

XiaoLang se levantó con arrogancia, sin apartar la mirada de los símbolos frente a él, dejando atrás los miedos e inseguridades que en algún momento lo dominaron, a partir de ahora, nadie estaría sobre él, nadie sabría más que él y sin importar el precio que tendría que pagar, el mundo le pertenecería y obedecería, podía jurarlo, y lo hacía, seria aquel que uniría al mundo bajo su mandato, por su nombre, sus antepasados y todos los dioses, nadie quedaría fuera de su ley.

\- ¡Felicitaciones Majestad!

El rey sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar las voces de su ejército, que lo aclamaban con alegría.

\- Su majestad - su guardaespaldas personal interrumpió los vitoreos antes de hincarse frente a él con un rictus de preocupación. - El general Wu ha atravesado las puertas de Puyang. Lo está usando como regalo por su coronación.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

241 a. C

El general Wu de Qin ataca Puyang.

Gritos, sangre, el olor a carne quemada y la atmosfera cargada de desesperación y dolor invadieron a Fujitaka, quien observaba como las murallas de su amada ciudad eran destrozadas, decenas, sino es que cientos de hombres las atravesaron en tropel y se permitió por unos segundos sentirse derrotado, no sabía cómo saldrían de esta, ya no quedaban muchos de sus soldados en pie y los pocos que aun permanecían con vida estaban heridos o a cargo de evacuar a los ciudadanos.

\- ¡Touya!

\- Maestro… - su discípulo se acercó a él, notando la armadura llena de sangre, si era perteneciente al mayor, este parecía no notar las heridas, ya que se erguía con seguridad frente a la última puerta intacta.

\- ¿Cuantos hombres quedan?

\- No muchos… ¿podríamos retrasarlos lo suficiente como para darles tiempo a los ciudadanos que quedan de salir de aquí?

El general observo al joven espadachín con tristeza, negando sin palabras, Fujitaka podria ser alguien legendario con el arte de su espada y su discípulo mayor no estaba lejos de alcanzarlo, pero ni siquiera ellos podrían frenar al ejército que estaba a punto de atravesar la última puerta, que ya se separaba de sus gozones.

\- No lo abandonare maestro. - comprendiendo la situación, desenvaino su espada, preparado para entregar su vida por la protección de su hogar.

\- Has sido un gran alumno Touya, desde que te encontré en aquel puerto cuando tenías 6 años, supe que serias grande y llegarías muy lejos. Nadeshiko te amo como a un hijo. - continuo con cariño Kinomoto, ante sus ojos, la imagen del niño que fue Touya siempre estaría grabada con fuego, porque para él, este huraño muchacho siempre seria su hijo mayor.

\- Fue culpa mía que la señora Nadeshiko muriera, si tan solo yo hubiera controlado mi espada mejor, ella no habría tenido que sacrificarse por nosotros.

\- No Touya, nunca te he culpado por la muerte de mi esposa, ella tomo las decisiones pertinentes para proteger a aquellos que amaba, pero sobretodo lo hizo por sus dos hijos, por nuestros hijos.

Los ojos negros de Touya se encontraron con los de su maestro, por primera vez notando el orgullo y cariño que había en ellos, un nudo en su pecho le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas, en este momento, en el que la muerte los esperaba, no podía sentirse más feliz.

La madera de las puertas fue destrozada, los soldados se abalanzaron contra ellos y alumno y maestro pelearon valientemente lado a lado, moviendo sus espadas en perfecta sincronización, diezmando las tropas, Touya creyó, por instantes, que tal vez podrían ganar tiempo suficiente, incluso tal vez podrían salir vivos de esta, al menos hasta que su maestro lo empujo, evitando que una espada lo degollara.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- Esos son los cuatro grandes maestros de las artes marciales del estado de Qin. - respondió señalando a cuatro hombres de gran tamaño, sus espaldas fornidas rebelaban los años de práctica en las artes marciales y sus rostros, imperturbables al horror que los rodeaba, los hacia inconfundibles - Viento, Montaña, Fuego y Bosque.

Touya tuvo que controlarse para no temblar, por toda la tierra se habían escuchado rumores de aquellos maestros, invencibles cuando se unían, una máquina de guerra perfectamente aceitada, nadie que los hubiera enfrentado vivía para ver la luz de un nuevo día. Fujitaka miro a su alumno y a pesar de que sabía que la vida que habían escogido no sería muy larga, comprendió que no soportaría verlo morir.

\- Touya, yo me encargare de bloquearlos, protege a los ciudadanos y vete.

\- ¡Pero, maestro…!

\- Deja de dudar. ¡Corre, vete! - haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas lo empujo tan lejos como pudo. - Eres el único en quien puedo confiar para que saques a los ciudadanos.

\- Maestro…

\- Vete. Busca a Sakura y protégela, yo los alcanzare más tarde. - le obsequio una calmada sonrisa antes de volver su mirada a sus contrincantes.

Touya quiso quedarse, pero su maestro tenía razón, tenía que proteger a su hermana, porque no solo la amaba como tal desde que la sintió por primera vez en el vientre de la señora Nadeshiko, sino que cuando esta murió, mientras se desangraba en sus brazos y la vida se escapaba de su mirada, la joven señora le hizo jurarle por sobre lo más sagrado que siempre la protegería, y ahora que fallaba en acompañar a su maestro, el único padre que había conocido, en la muerte, también hacia un juramento hacia él, encontraría a Sakura y la mantendría viva.

Con esta decisión, el de cabello negro le dedico una última mirada a su maestro y se marchó.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- ¡Majestad!

La celebración aun no había comenzado, el nuevo regente ni siquiera había abandonado el palacio ceremonial cuando un soldado, juzgando por su vestimenta un enviado del exterior de las murallas, ya hacía notar su presencia con fuertes gritos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que reportar, que el marqués de Chanxing ha movilizado el ejercito de la reina viuda, clama que el rey coronado en la ciudad de Yong es un impostor y que la reina ha declarado como heredero al príncipe de XiangYang con el propósito de corregir la línea sanguínea.

\- ¿Dónde está el ejército traidor?

\- Ya han cruzado la ciudad de Mei, incluso llevan el emblema de movilización de la reina viuda.

El golpe que sufrió el joven rey en el pecho ante las palabras no podía describirse fácilmente, traición, eso era lo más cercano a los sentimientos que en este momento lo invadían, odio hacia su madre, que lo había abandonado a favor de su amante.

\- ¡Tonterías! La reina viuda nunca se ha involucrado en la milicia. - clamo Reiki al notar la expresión de su hermano. - ¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga un símbolo de movilización en sus manos?

\- La reina viuda vivió en Yong por mucho tiempo, el terreno es principalmente infértil… yo le entregue ese símbolo con el propósito de protegerla. Majestad debe creerme, jamás pensé que ella lo usaría con este canalla propósito - se apresuró a excusarse el canciller Fei Woong, un hombre que podria rivalizar en estatura con su rey si no fuera porque la edad ya lo hacía encorvarse, su rostro, marcado ya por los signos de los años, se frunció con preocupación y miedo.

XiaoLang, tan imperturbable como siempre, experto en ocultar las emociones que hervían en su interior, se limitó a observar al canciller, quien retrocedió ante la fuerza de su mirada, aquella que se reflejaba perfectamente en el color de ojos que compartían.

\- ¿Canalla? Ese sería un excelente objetivo para describir a la persona que le ofreció a la reina tantas cosas… - no solo se refería al emblema, había algo mas y solo ellos dos conocían lo que era. - Fye, prepara los caballos.

\- Majestad, lo acompañare en la búsqueda de nuestros enemigos. - replico con decisión su hermano menor quien recibió una reverencia sutil de agradecimiento.

\- Guardias, escuchen mi orden… yo personalmente debo matar a Lao Ai, su sangre servirá para bañar los campos que él ha mancillado con sus mentiras, y su cuerpo solo servirá para alimentar a los carroñeros. - no grito, pero su voz resonó en todo el patio, provocando que sus soldados lo vitorearan.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- Superior… - llamó Sakura a su compañero mientras extendía la bota de agua por quinta vez, siendo igualmente ignorada.

El joven espadachín estaba distraído desde que salieron de la ciudad en una caravana con todos los ciudadanos que pudieron reunir esa madrugada, sus manos no dejaban de mover su espada con nerviosismo y evitaba en todo momento a su protegida.

\- Mi padre nos pidió encontrarnos aquí, ¿cierto? Me preguntó como estará, ¿habrá dejado ya la ciudad a salvo?

 _\- Eriol, quiero que estés consiente de esto, si Puyang permanece, yo permanezco, si la ciudad muere, yo muero con ella, es parte de mi juramento._

Trato de eliminar la voz en su cabeza, estaba nervioso, deseaba ayudar a su maestro, quedarse a su lado, pero también comprendía que la misión que le había dado, proteger a su única hija, era igual de importante, aun asi, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de regresar a ayudarlo.

\- Superior, respóndame. - golpeando su rostro con delicadeza provoco que los ojos azules se posaran en ella y al encontrase con aquellas lagunas esmeraldas, no pudo seguir mintiendo.

\- El maestro… no vendrá. - repuso con voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Que está diciendo?

\- El me confeso que protegería la cuidad hasta su último segundo. No quería que muriera a su lado, asi que me pidió que la alejara. - confeso conteniendo el llanto.

Las manos de Sakura cayeron flácidas a sus costados, el sentimiento de traición la rodeo, no solo su superior le había mentido, quien fuera el más cercano a ella y en quien confiara más, sino que también su padre lo había hecho, la había mantenido fuera de peligro a costa de su vida. El dolor invadió su corazón, tal vez si corría aun podía alcanzarlo, arrastrarlo fuera de la ciudad o morir a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué me mintió al igual que mi padre?! - alzo la voz como pocas veces en toda su vida había hecho.

Eriol bajo la mirada, demasiado lastimado y avergonzado como para enfrentarse a esa mirada que quemaba y reprochaba su falta de lealtad, tanto para su maestro, como para su amiga de la infancia. La mujer se adelantó, dispuesta a dejarlo todo por su padre, después de la muerte de su querida madre, a quien apenas recordaba, no iba a perderlo.

\- Sakura, no… - el enorme cuerpo de su compañero la bloqueo, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

\- Apártate… - el joven no la escucho y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para quitarlo de su camino. - ¡He dicho que te apartes!

Corrió, deseando ser lo suficientemente rápida y astuta como para encontrar a su padre en un campo de batalla, sin darse cuenta que alguien la perseguía.

Sakura deseaba tener la rapidez de un caballo, sus piernas ardían, seguramente había recorrido ya la mitad del camino que cubrieran esa madrugada, pero no se detendría, ayudaría a su padre, no disminuyo su velocidad ni siquiera cuando vio a Eriol correr a su lado, aunque él no la miro, seguía marcando el ritmo al que ambos se movían.

Ya podían vislumbrar el humo y las ruinas de las murallas cuando notaron el inusual silencio, esperaban escuchar gritos, el sonido de los metales al cruzarse, los tambores o los caballos, nada de eso estaba presente, ni siquiera gemidos llenos de dolor de los heridos, Sakura temió lo peor y apretó el paso, aunque nunca imagino lo que vería en cuanto entro en el camino de la puerta este.

\- Padre… ¡Padre! - lo llamo en cuanto vio su figura, vencida en el suelo rodeada de sangre.

\- ¡Maestro!

Ambos corrieron evitando los cuerpos que se cruzaban ante ellos, la mujer se inclinó con desesperación notando que su pecho aún se movía y sin importarle que su blanco _hanfu_ se manchara con la sangre.

\- Padre…. - los ojos de Fujitaka parpadearon confundidos, buscando el sonido de la voz que lo llamaba y que el mismo había convocado en sus últimos momentos.

\- Sakura, ¿por qué estas aquí? - preguntó apenas con aliento, las múltiples heridas que cubrían su torso le quitaban fuerza.

\- Padre…

\- Eriol, te pedí que la mantuvieras lejos…- su voz contenía reproche, aunque al final podria ver a su hija una vez más.

\- Soy un discípulo inútil, no fui capaz de ayudarlo. - se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras levantaba con suavidad el cuerpo de su maestro para dejarlo descansar en su regazo. - ¿Cómo podria reparar lo que he hecho?

\- Eriol, si puedes proteger a mi Sakura, con eso será suficiente… - sus ojos se nublaban, pero estaba seguro de que su discípulo lo escucharía y acataría su petición, después de todo, tenía una razón para hacerlo.

\- Padre, por favor aguante, encontraremos un médico y lo ayudara. - susurro con desesperación tratando de sujetar su rostro, sin lograrlo ya que sus manos resbalaban por la sangre que corría desde su cabeza

\- No es necesario. Estoy acabado. Mi adorada Sakura, puedes ver que, en este mundo, la gente está dispuesta a pelear hasta morir por poder, asi que recuerda mis palabras, no vivas para los demás, siempre vive por ti y para ti, que no te importe lo que los demás te digan, ahora, que me reuniré con mi amada Nadeshiko he comprendido eso.

\- Padre no…

Siempre vivió como un hombre tranquilo, nadie, excepto en batalla lo había visto cambiar esa expresión llena de calma, el creyó que asi como vivió, también dejaría este mundo, pero al final todos somos humanos y Fujitaka, a pesar de ser el gran guerrero que hacía temblar a sus enemigos con solo una mirada, también era un hombre, la desesperación y el miedo a la muerte lo invadió en sus últimos minutos, su cuerpo luchaba por seguir funcionando, su espíritu gritaba por continuar al lado de aquellos a quienes amaba pero su tiempo ya acababa.

\- Protege a Sakura…- fue lo último que dijo con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, apretando las manos de Eriol.

\- ¡Papá! - el grito de Sakura se escuchó en gran parte del bosque, la chica abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su padre y se sumió en un incontrolable llanto.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

XiaoLang y Reiki dirigieron personalmente las tropas contra Lao Ai y establecieron una emboscada, destruyendo al ejercito traidor, cuando entraron a la ciudad y al notar que el comandante del ejército había huido, el rey ordeno masacrar a todos, nadie podía quedar vivo, el actuó activamente en la búsqueda, atravesando con su espada a quien quiera que se cruzara frente a él, ni siquiera parpadeo cuando degolló a un padre protegiendo a su familia antes de ordenar que se aniquilara a los demás.

Su hermano observo todo desde su posición a su lado, temiendo por primera vez a su hermano mayor, quien se alzaba aun en sus ropas reales, manchadas de la sangre de tantas personas, y gracias a su atractivo, como un ángel vengador, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, parecía mas un demonio.

\- Soldados, escuchen mi orden; busquen a Lao Ai y llévenlo ante mí, vivo…. - fue lo último que dijo, después de asesinar al último habitante de la ciudad y aun con su espada manchada que miró con asco, monto su caballo y los dirigió de vuelta al palacio.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

La reina viuda caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio en la ciudad principal de Qin, esa misma tarde, después de que masacraran a todos los soldados que la rodeaban, había sido rescatada del lugar donde la había encerrado su amante, aun asi, se sentía nerviosa y aterrada, conocía de sobra el carácter impulsivo y explosivo de su único hijo, sabia de lo que era capaz, temía las represarías que el tomaría en su contra porque al final, su emblema había sido usado por nada menos que su amante para intentar asesinar al rey.

\- Madre…

Ieran retrocedió al escuchar la sosegada voz que provenía de la puerta. XiaoLang se adentró a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí y solicitando a todos los sirvientes los dejaran solos. La mujer tembló, desde que era un niño pequeño ella había sido dura con él, probablemente lo había golpeado una o dos veces, pero todo con el propósito de hacerlo fuerte, sin embargo, nunca supo si él lo entendía. Aun lo recordaba, pequeño e inocente pero ya con una fuerza interna que la sorprendía, ahora, era evidente que su hijo había crecido, ella siempre había sido alta, pero tenía que alzar la mirada para poder encontrarse con sus ojos, el cuerpo que en su niñez era bastante escuálido ahora era fornido y ancho, además era bien conocido que estaba versado en las artes de la guerra, sin embargo, lo que más le asusto, fue su mirada, penetrante y llena de odio solo dirigida hacia ella.

\- XiaoLang, yo también he sido engañada por el marqués. Nunca le di mi símbolo y tampoco creí que el iría contra ti. - suplico mientras retrocedía rápidamente y extendía las manos frente a ella para detenerlo.

\- Pero le diste un título, poder y tu cuerpo. - susurro entre dientes, sin detenerse por la barrera que se había interpuesto entre ellos. - Como reina de Qin ha sido controlada por un oficial de bajo rango, ha sido el hazme reír de la gente. ¿Todo esto ha sido un engañado de Lao Ai?

Ieran no pudo refutar los cargos, y ante la imponente presencia del rey no pudo hacer más que caer y observarlo con suplica desde el suelo, sin embargo, no encontró ni siquiera pena en la varonil expresión.

\- XiaoLang, no lo entiendes, solo soy una mujer, no me importa la política y la guerra…

\- ¡¿Entonces tienes permitido hacer estupideces solo porque no te importa?! - grito contralado por la rabia, levantando su espada y amenazando con ella el cuello de su madre.

\- No comprendes cuanto sufro. No entiendes cuan sola estoy… - sollozo sin apartar la mirada suplicante de su hijo, apelando al lado noble que creía que tenía.

\- ¡Majestad, deténgase por favor! - la voz del canciller Fei Woong detuvo por un instante la espada que ya cortaba parte del ajuar de la reina.

\- Fei Woong… - ante la distracción la mujer aprovecho para alejarse del arma y con dificultad ocultarse tras la espalda del canciller.

\- Alteza, la reina viuda ciertamente tiene la culpa por ser engañada por el marqués, pero es su madre y lo llevo en su vientre, aun si fue engañada, su amor por usted permanece. Le suplico la castigue suavemente.

Podrían haber esperado que se marchara intempestivamente, que gritara lleno de ira, incluso que llamara a los soldados y los sacara a rastras del palacio, pero para lo que no estaban preparados fue para las risas que llenaron el lugar, verdaderas carcajadas llenas de diversión, temían que el rey enloqueciera.

\- Canciller Fei Woong… - apunto con su espada a su pecho, aun riendo suavemente. - me dirijo a usted como mi tío, ¿acaso también quiere que me dirija a ese traidor de Lao Ai como mi padre adoptivo? Además del anterior rey, cuando hablamos de títulos paternos, tengo una gran lista de padres, ¿no lo cree? - la espada comenzó a hundirse produciendo un quejido en el canciller.

\- XiaoLang no puedes matarlo porque él es tu… - suplico con desesperación la reina.

\- ¡Cállate!... - grito con todo humor drenado de su voz hundiendo aún más la espada. - La reina viuda confabulo con aquel rebelde para asesinarme, no puede ser la madre de mi nación. Serás exilada a la tierra de Yong, escoltada y vigilada siempre por soldados.

\- ¡No! XiaoLang no puedes tratarme asi, no puedes… - se hinco, aferrándose a las ropas de su hijo, pero este ni siquiera la miro.

Con un suspiro y controlando con esfuerzo sus ansias de venganza, tiro la espada lejos y se alejó de los llantos de la mujer que le dio la vida y la mirada atónita del canciller.

\- Estoy perdonando sus vidas, tomen en cuenta eso cuando clamen por algo más de mí, ya no les debo nada.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras él, y cansado se recargo en las paredes, había tenido un día pesado y seguía sin comprender como es que incluso la gente que lo había traído al mundo podía traicionarlo de esta manera.

Invadido por la tristeza, acudió a lo único que podía hacerlo sentir mejor en momentos como este, con extremo cuidado saco el pequeño pañuelo que siempre lo acompañaba, estaba raído por la antigüedad y manchado de sangre seca, pero era la única prueba que tenia de que aquella noche realmente había existido.

 _\- ¡Rápido súbeme, por favor!_

 _\- Superior… no me suelte, súbanos._

El recuerdo de su infantil voz lleno sus oídos y casi pudo jurar que vio los enormes ojos esmeraldas frente a él, aquellos que en ese momento lo había visto con preocupación y miedo mientras trataba de subirlo del acantilado por el que había caído. La pequeña niña castaña se encontraba boca abajo, apenas sujeta por los tobillos por el niño que la acompañaba, aun asi no dudo en su agarre.

 _\- No te sueltes…_

Los ojos canela no se apartaron del objeto, deseando encontrarla, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, ni antes, ni después y solo ella se había preocupado por su bienestar aun sin saber su identidad.

 _\- ¡Estas herido! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? - lo regaño antes de llevar su mano, lastimada por un corte y sangrante a sus labios para depositar un casto beso. - mi madre siempre hacia esto cuando me lastimaba, mi padre aun lo hace a veces y siempre me hace sentir mejor. - rio con diversión mientras envolvía su herida con el pañuelo que ella llevaba._

 _XiaoLang a esa edad ya era desconfiado, sin embargo, miro con sorpresa a la niña que lo trataba con confianza y que arriesgo su vida para salvar la suya dos veces esa noche._

 _\- ¿Les parece si hacemos un juramento? La luna siempre escucha y no importa que suceda siempre aparece en el cielo, cada noche sin falta, es perfecta como símbolo de un juramento, asi que juremos… - sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie, halando a los dos niños mientras ella tomaba el collar del cual colgaba una diminuta pieza de jade que adornaba su cuello y lo ponía frente a ella entre sus pálidos puños, que parecían plateados bajo la luna. - Nosotros tres hemos sido unidos por el destino debajo de esta luna. Ruego porque podamos estar seguros, sanos y que seamos amigos para siempre, también deseo que haya paz en el mundo y que las guerras terminen._

 _\- Yo deseo ser lustrado en artes marciales y que mis habilidades alcancen la perfección, para que pueda acompañar a mi maestro y ayudar a los débiles. - grito entre risas el niño de ojos azules que acompañaba a su salvadora, animado por la declaración de esta._

 _\- Yo espero ser alguien temido por las personas para asi poder proteger a los que amo. - grito con decisión el ahora actual rey._

Lo había cumplido, pero ahora esa promesa comenzaba a carecer de sentido, todos lo que amaba lo traicionaban, se estaba quedando solo, a menos, que la encontrara, que al fin pudiera hallar a aquel ángel que lo había salvado de tantas maneras aquella noche de luna llena.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Sakura seguía sentada frente a la improvisada tumba que habían cavado para su padre, acariciando con los dedos la lápida que Eriol había tallado para él, la noche había caído y el aire frio movía sus castaños cabellos, pero ella parecía no sentirlo. Su compañero, de pie tras ella la miraba con tristeza.

\- Vivir en este mundo, es muy solitario. Las guerras nunca se detendrán y más perdidas como esta ocurrirán. ¿Qué puede una mujer débil y sin talentos como yo hacer por la gente del mundo? - sollozo a la nada, esperando que su padre la escuchara, donde quiera que estuviera.

Eriol levanto la mano, deseando consolarla, para bajarla minutos después al sentirse indigno, no había podido salvar a su maestro y ahora, la única sobreviviente de los Kinomoto estaba sola y era una extranjera en su propia tierra, ¿cómo podria aspirar a compartir su dolor y su vida?

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Primero que nada, quiero dejar en claro que esta historia es una ADAPTACION, si, la llamo de esta manera porque para la creación de esta me base en una historia que me ha encantado, desde que la vi por primera vez no pude dejar de pensar en Sakura y Shaoran, pero como dije anteriormente, es una base, cambiare muchas cosas que en la historia original no están previstas.**_

 _ **Segundo punto, no es un libro, o si lo es, no lo conozco, esta historia fue televisada, asi que si tuve que anotar ciertas cosas más allá de adaptarlas a los personajes para que sean coherentes.**_

 _ **Tercer punto, hare un crossover con varios personajes creación de CLAMP e incluso meteré mezclare un poco de la historia de Tsubasa World Chronicle, asi que será una pequeña revoltura de mundos XD**_

 _ **Y, por último, pero no por eso menos importante, quiero aclarar que soy una escritora que ha estado subiendo un pequeño fic de creación mía a esta plataforma que al final tal vez se una en esta como una seudo precuela.**_

 _ **No he querido subirla en mi cuenta principal por todos los problemas que han venido sucediendo por las adaptaciones actualmente y la discusión y opiniones diversas que todos tienen y no me gustaría tener problemas con esa cuenta ya que le tengo mucho cariño.**_

 _ **Ah, antes de que lo olvide, ya que es una historia un tanto larga como se puede ver, las actualizaciones probablemente sean mensuales, a menos que me dé un ataque de inspiración.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero les guste, y disculpen por la enorme nota de autora, pero era muy importante sacar eso de mi sistema, espero le den mucho apoyo y si les molestan un poco las adaptaciones realmente espero que no la odien.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	2. Segundo capitulo

Muchos años atrás, en algún lejano lugar, nació un pequeño lobo, tan pequeño y débil que su jauría creyó no sobreviviría al invierno, tanto, que el líder, su padre, creyó que lo mejor sería alejarlo de sus hermanos, enviándolo con una jauría más débil, familiares suyos por el lado materno, asi pudo deshacerse del estorbo que representaba para su estirpe, su madre, asustada por el futuro que le esperaría a su único hijo, decidió alejarse de el para evitar problemas con aquellos que lo rodeaban, esa era la razón por la que el pequeño lobo creció en una jauría ajena, maltratado y menospreciado por su pequeño tamaño y falta de fuerzas, prisionero en un lugar ajeno tuvo que soportar humillaciones.

En noches de luna llena, el pequeño lobo debía huir de sus mayores, temiendo por su vida y corriendo despavorido de las risas de sus perseguidores, él sabía que solo jugaban con él, divirtiéndose a costa de su temor, aun en la actualidad, si cerraba los ojos podía ver los colmillos y garras frente a él.

Las noches, los días pasaron, mientras hacía hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir, las estaciones lo hicieron mudar el pelaje y aprendió a cazar casi por cuenta propia, ningún lobo en la manada quiso enseñarle o acompañarlo en sus expediciones y cuando el hambre casi lo mata, decidió que no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos, por lo que aprendió a asesinar en solitario.

No fue hasta que sus patas fueron más grandes y sus piernas más largas, que su padre decidió llamarlo a su lado una vez más, ya seguros de que el pequeño lobo sobreviviría, decidió que sería una buena diversión para sus hermanos, sin embargo, el pequeño lobo, ya entrado en sus años adolescentes, quien aprendió a cazar y aullar por su cuenta, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, probo su valía ante su jauría y su padre mismo, quien después de morir le heredo su puesto como líder.

Sin embargo, el pequeño lobo aún era ingenuo, demasiado joven para llevar a su clan por buen camino, escuchando lo que su madre y el consejero de su padre le dijeron, lo convencieron de dejar las decisiones en poder de él y la más anciana de las lobas, sin saber que tendría que sufrir la represión y humillación de estos.

Incluso ahora, mientras el pequeño lobo, después de años de paciencia, recordaba esto, hacia su sangre hervir, sus años de ser un debilucho terminaron, ahora era un gran lobo, su aullido retumbaba por el bosque, haciendo a todos los animales que lo habitaban temblar, su jauría no podía hacer más que inclinarse ante él, porque todos sabían que era letal, ninguna presa escapaba a su persecución y no conocía la misericordia, había dejado de ser el hazmerreír de su clan para ser un lobo feroz que desde mucho tiempo atrás estaba listo para lanzarse y con seguridad devorar al mundo.

\- Entonces, ¿el pequeño lobo dejo de sufrir tanto? - preguntó un pequeño niño de cabello café obscuro, que trataba de seguir los pasos de un hombre alto y rubio, quien le respondió con una sonrisa afable.

\- Bueno, digamos que ahora nadie está dispuesto a hacerlo menos…, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que el haya dejado de sufrir tanto… - susurro al ponerse a su altura, el niño lo miro confundido desde la profundidad de los ojos canela que le recordaban tanto a los de su rey.

\- Guardián Fye, los rebeldes están listos para ser juzgados, su majestad espera por usted.

El rubio alzo la cara, perdiendo la sonrisa en el proceso, mientras asentía suavemente y tomaba la mano del niño que hasta el momento lo había seguido.

\- Lleven al príncipe Thai a sus habitaciones.

El guardia no partió hasta que perdió de vista al príncipe, suspiro, aun no entendía como es que todo esto estaba pasando, o la razón por la que él se había quedado específicamente en ese lugar, pero si sabía que el rey no mejoraría hasta que la encontrara y tenía que apresurarse si no quería verlo perdido.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

El rey ya se encontraba en su trono, mirando a todos con algo parecido al tranquilo orgullo mientras los gritos de los hombres, vestidos con ropas ricas, pero de baja categoría, vasallos, llenaban el salón del trono.

Suplicaban misericordia, rogaban su perdón, sus ministros le dijeron que si bien el marques era culpable de la rebelión, sus vasallos eran inocentes, le sugirieron su destierro y rebajarlos a plebeyos, sin embargo, el rey no dio muestra de piedad y se limitó a observarlos analíticamente desde lo alto de su trono.

\- Lo que ustedes están tratando de decirme es que perdone a estos vasallos después de servirle al rebelde que trato de tomar a mi grandioso Qin, ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, deben ser conscientes de que, si lo hago, si me muestro, aunque sea un poco indulgente hacia ellos, nadie tendrá lealtad hacia mí, sería muy sencillo para ellos rebelarse, tratar de acabar conmigo, sabiendo que no tendrán un castigo ejemplar. ¡Sin importar quien sea, si habla a favor de los traidores encontrara su fin! ¡Llévenselos, decapítenlos y tiren sus cuerpos a los campos para que los animales carroñeros se alimenten de ellos!

El guardián cerro los ojos ante la sentencia, comprendiendo las razones de su rey para actuar de aquella manera, sin embargo, esperaba un poco más de misericordia, sin embargo, le servía a él, siempre le seria completamente leal, asi que después de que la sala se vaciara se acercó a él y susurro en voz tan baja que era imposible que alguien más los escuchara.

\- Majestad, hay noticias. Lao Ai tomo a un par de soldados de su guardia personal y huyo a Loayang.

El rey rio por toda respuesta, un brillo asesino, que se estaba haciendo habitual apareció en sus ojos.

\- Ese bastardo. Seguramente lo uso como distracción y esta escondiéndose en la casa de algún ciudadano común… Fye, da la orden, saldremos de inmediato con rumbo a Loayang, yo mismo me hare cargo de esa basura.

\- Como ordene majestad.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- Sakura, deja de hacer eso, vas a lastimarte. - susurro entre dientes Eriol al ver a su acompañante ajustar el moño alto que recogía todo su cabello.

\- Es molesto, pesado y caliente… de verdad no sé cómo soportan esto. - contesto en el mismo tono de voz, tratando de hacer más grueso su usual timbre dulce.

\- Habría sido mejor que cortáramos tu cabello, asi no tendrías que usar ese peinado. - sonrió burlón ante la mirada asesina que dispararon los ojos verdes.

\- Ni siquiera vuelvas a mencionarlo, mi madre siempre tuvo el cabello largo, es mi manera de honrarla. - trato de limpiarse la suciedad que cubría su rostro, picaba e irritaba su piel, moría por un baño, sin embargo, su compañero tomo su muñeca y la alejo de su rostro con una mirada de disculpa en los azules ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero sabes que vestirte de hombre es solo por seguridad…

Sakura suspiro, y bajo la mano para tomar el vaso de licor que su superior le sirvió, su mirada se dirigió a la tosca y pesada ropa que usaba y que ocultaba las curvas de su cuerpo, haciéndola parecer delgada y escuálida, un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, la suciedad en su rostro hacia sus rasgos más duros, menos femeninos, Eriol le había dicho que era mejor si decían que él era su hermano mayor y que viajaban para encontrarse con sus abuelos, también le dijo que era mejor que dijera que tenía 14, aun cuando ya entraba a sus 16 años, pero por su tamaño y delgadez, seguramente sería más creíble. No entendía aun porque tomarse tantas molestias en ocultarla, no es como que nadie estuviera buscándola, después de todo el legendario espadachín fue su padre, y su discípulo mayor había sido Touya, su hermano. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, seguramente su hermano también estaba muerto, aunque no tuvieron tiempo de buscar su cuerpo en la inmensidad de cadáveres que llenaba su hogar.

\- Vamos, mi atractivo hermano menor, bebe algo de vino conmigo. - una sonrisa socarrona ilumino su rostro, provocando un sonrojo en la joven de cabello castaño.

\- Deja de molestarme… - sin embargo, obedeció y le dio un largo trago a su vaso, suspirando con tristeza. - Me preguntó cómo debe irle a su majestad, siempre recibió a la familia Kinomoto con alegría, pero ahora que el rey de Qin comenzó la guerra… no sé cómo reaccionaría al verme.

\- Tal vez aún no sabe de la destrucción de la ciudad de Puyang. - comento con tristeza ante la mención de que su compañera era la última de su linaje y ni aun asi, su gobernante había mandado a buscarla.

\- Mi padre nos dijo que buscáramos al guerrero Kazuhiko, sin embargo, si queremos encontrarlo deberíamos preguntar más por los alrededores.

Eriol estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el mesero, quien les entregaba la comida y parecía apurado en entregar el vino a la mesa vecina, donde tres hombres reían alegremente, el de cabello gris y al parecer el más joven era el más ruidoso, mientras el rubio se limitaba a reír mas recatadamente sin perder de vista sus alrededores, lo cual le pareció raro a Eriol, y sin embargo, quien llamaba más su atención, era el joven sentado en el medio, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y sus ojos canela no reflejaban preocupación alguna, este solo sonreía pero parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para ser un simple comerciante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hermano? - preguntó el de cabello plateado, notando la seriedad que dominaba al joven castaño.

\- No es nada, solo que he notado cuan prospera es realmente Loayang.

\- Bueno, realmente siempre lo ha sido… - repuso su hermano menor controlando su curiosidad. - El canciller que maneja el lugar era originalmente un mercader asi que era lógico que supiera como y donde tomar una ventaja.

\- Aun asi, después de este viaje he comenzado a pensar que una vez que el mundo esté bajo mi control, dejare que toda la gente adinerada se mude a XiangYang, quitare los impuestos y los trabajos obligatorios, de esta manera, ellos se sentirán mas cómodos y les importara muy poco quien sea su gobernante, tendré su apoyo totalmente.

\- Hermano, realmente eres un genio. - Reiki rio con sorpresa, la idea era lógica para él. El dinero movía al mundo y si contaban con toda la riqueza de este, nadie podria pararlos. - Seremos invencibles si tenemos la riqueza del mundo a nuestros pies.

Fye se limitó a sonreír y alzar su copa en aprobación, la época parecía demasiado primitiva ante sus ojos, sin embargo, su rey parecía adelantado a la situación y tenía una visión impresionante para su futuro, sabia mover las piezas a su favor, siempre supo que era demasiado inteligente, si tan solo pudiera encontrarla, todo caería en su lugar.

Llevaron las copas a sus labios cuando un par de borrachos, demasiado perdidos como para caminar bien, golpearon al joven rey disfrazado, su guardaespaldas estaba listo para saltar, sin embargo, fue detenido por el castaño, no quería causar un espectáculo, asi que lo dejaron pasar.

La pareja continuo su camino entre bamboleos, topándose de frente con una joven mujer que entraba al establecimiento con un paquete entre las manos, la chica era bonita y sus vestidos aunque hermosos, parecían baratos, asi que se dirigieron hacia ella y comenzaron a pelear para tocarla primero, la chica, asustada trato de retroceder, alzando la voz cuando noto una mano sosteniendo su muñeca, exigió que la soltaran pero cuando noto que no funcionaba y al contrario, el par la llevaba a un lugar oscuro, comenzó a suplicar con voz cada vez más fuerte.

Los gritos llenaron el establecimiento cuando los hombres rodearon su cintura y la levantaron en vilo para hacer más fácil su propósito. Sakura volvió el rostro ante el llanto de la mujer y harta de presenciar la situación sin hacer nada tomo su espada, dispuesta a darles su merecido cuando una mano la detuvo y el par de ojos azules que la acompañaba se fijó en ella, rogándole que no actuara y reprendiéndola al mismo tiempo. La castaña apretó los dientes y soltó su arma, no podían llamar la atención, sin embargo, debían hacer algo.

\- Eriol… - rogó, si ella no tenía permitido actuar, al menos el podía ayudar.

El aludido asintió, estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando los gritos cesaron, reemplazados por quejidos y gemidos de dolor provenientes del par de borrachos y causados por el castaño que momentos antes llamo la atención del espadachín, el de ojos canela era más alto de lo que esperaba, probablemente compartían estatura y la expresión en sus ojos, seria y decidida apoyaba totalmente los movimientos seguros y fluidos del joven al golpear a los atacantes, quienes cayeron de espaldas, directo a la mesa en la que Eriol y Sakura comían; los reflejos del peli azul, entrenados desde tierna edad actuaron por si solos y sin dificultad detuvieron el choque con el mango de su espada, mientras la castaña de ojos verdes se limitó a patearlo fuera de allí con tanta tranquilidad que parecía alejar una mosca antes que a un ser humano.

El joven de ojos canela siguió el movimiento de los hombres al huir y después de asegurarse que la víctima estuviera bien, dirigió todo el peso de su mirada a la extraña pareja de espadachines que aún continuaba con su comida como si nada.

\- Jóvenes guerreros, son realmente hábiles. - impresionado trato de analizarlos con sutileza, intrigado por sus habilidades y temple, llamando más su atención el más pequeño de los dos.

\- Es muy raro encontrar a alguien con el corazón de un héroe en tiempos de caos. - repuso el de cabellos azules mientras se ponía de pie, saludando con una leve inclinación y escondía parcialmente de la vista a su compañera.

\- Bueno, podria decir lo mismo de ustedes… - sonrió con satisfacción y poco dispuesto a dejar ir este misterio se propuso a pasar más tiempo con ellos. - ¿Por qué no, ya que pensamos de manera muy similar, les invito un poco de vino? Y nos volvemos amigos.

Los compañeros del castaño se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos ante la repentina oferta de su rey, esperando que se negaran, cosa que estaba a punto de hacer Eriol, sin embargo, una pequeña mano atrajo su atención, volviendo la mirada en esa dirección se encontró de frente con la mirada verde, que le suplicaba no se negara, ¿cómo podrían justiciar la negativa?

\- Por nosotros está bien. - sonrió de manera forzada mientras extendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la persona tras de él. - este es mi hermano menor, Yue.

El chico no levanto la mirada, se inclinó rápidamente en señal de respeto y continuo con los ojos pegados al suelo sin emitir una palabra.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa, mientras los acompañantes del castaño compartían una justo detrás de él, el vino se sirvió con abundancia, mientras la plática discurría con facilidad.

\- Joven XiaoLong, encontrarnos fue definitivamente destino. - murmuro el espadachín ya con las mejillas rojas y un poco de dificultad al pronunciar el nombre de su nuevo amigo. - ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vino aquí ahora?

\- Ah…- la frase lo distrajo, estaba demasiado ocupado analizando a sus compañeros y no estaba del todo acostumbrado al nombre que uso para encubrir su identidad. - Solo estamos atendiendo unos negocios pendientes.

Ciertamente el joven frente a él, tenía lo necesario para respaldar su actitud anterior, era casi tan alto como él y podía decir, por la manera en que caminaba y movía las manos que era diestro con la espada, sin embargo, no podía entender al más pequeño, era delgado, débil, aun para su corta edad, carecía de la seguridad que vio más temprano, no hablaba y ni siquiera levantaba la mirada, demasiado calmado para su gusto, se limitaba a beber con tranquilidad y masticar la comida sin hacer ruido, ¿cómo logro sobrevivir hasta ahora?

\- Debe tener cuidado, he escuchado rumores de que el rey de Qin está atacando este preciso estado. - XiaoLang fue forzado una vez más a apartar la mirada del pequeño adolescente para prestar atención a su interlocutor.

\- Es muy probable que, al ver a su estado natal en peligro, usted se sienta infeliz. - dijo por primera vez el pequeño.

El falso comerciante regreso su mirada tan rápido hacia el que le preocupo que malinterpretara su interés, aunque su voz parecía más aguda de lo que imagino, era claro que la forzaba para parecer más gruesa, seguramente en un intento de parecer mayor u ocultar los naturales cambios de su adolescencia.

\- El estado de Qin es tan ambicioso. - continuo con un resoplido, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su superior. - ¿acaso la paz entre los seis estados no es buena? ¿por qué continúan con esta inútil batalla?

\- ¿No cree que es momento para que los 5 estados restantes se unan y defiendan contra el tiránico rey de Qin? - continuo Eriol en un intento de atraer toda la atención una vez más hacia él.

La propuesta provoco una sonrisa divertida en el castaño, mientras sus compañeros se veían alarmados, esperando una reacción explosiva de su rey que nunca llego.

Estos jóvenes realmente eran almas libres, en lugar de satisfacer su curiosidad solo le provocaban querer saber más y más de ellos, sobre todo después de escuchar la seguridad en la voz del pequeño castaño, de alguna manera extraña se sentía más que intrigado por él.

\- No hablemos de eso ahora, es difícil encontrar personas que compartan nuestros pensamientos, asi que, ¿por qué no bebemos hasta que no podamos más? - propuso mientras levantaba su copa frente a ellos y tomaba el líquido de un sorbo, para sorpresa de todos los que le rodeaban.

XiaoLang jamás se permitía perder el juicio y ciertamente beber hasta no poder mas no era algo propio de él, pero ante la sonrisa provocadora y competitiva de su nuevo amigo no podía ceder, ambos bebieron el líquido copa tras copa, botella tras botella, ante la incrédula mirada del más pequeño de los tres.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- Eriol debes controlarte, ya casi llegamos. - susurro horas después Sakura mientras conducía a su muy ebrio superior a la habitación asignada para él. - ¿Por qué has bebido tanto? Vamos, entra a la cama.

Después de verlo caer sobre la mesa, se había adelantado y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir lo levanto mientras lo arrastraba, fue un total logro para ella poder depositarlo en su cama, aun cuando no fue tan delicado como quería.

\- Sakura, Sakura… - murmuro entre sueños, sonriendo ante lo que fuera que pasara en su mente.

\- Es una suerte que no me llamaras asi antes o nos habrían descubierto. - trato de dejar de reír, sin embargo, le era muy difícil, el rostro sonrojado de su superior era definitivamente una pintura para enmarcar.

Aun entre risas trato de cubrirlo, pero estaba acostado sobre la manta, asi que realmente tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para cumplir su cometido y arroparlo como era debido, con cariño recordó lo mucho que detestaba que sus brazos fueran atrapados al dormir, asi que con cuidado puso su mano sobre su pecho sobre la manta, nunca espero que la tomara con fuerza y la halara hacia él, provocando que ella cayera sobre su pecho con su rostro a centímetros del suyo, produciendo un enorme sonrojo en el pálido rostro.

\- Finalmente te atrape. - sonrió tontamente hacia ella, aun con los ojos cerrados.

El corazón de la chica doblo su velocidad, latiendo como nunca antes, trato de levantarse, poco dispuesta a continuar escuchando los delirios que la ilusionaban para al día siguiente despertar en la dura realidad que vivían en ese momento.

\- Escúchame bien Sakura, no puedes alejarte ni siquiera un paso de mí, ni un día sin ti está permitido ¿está bien? - entre aquellos delirios expreso sus más profundos deseos.

Sakura agacho la mirada, extasiada ante la felicidad que las palabras producían en ella, él era su anhelo más grande, lo amaba desde que era una niña, sus ojos jamás se fijaron en nadie más, sin embargo, el siempre dejo en claro que no la veía de esa manera, que no era más que su superior y ella su pequeña hermana menor, sin embargo, ante estas palabras, la esperanza se levantó tan alto y tan rápido que no pudo detenerla.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos, lo deseo con toda su alma, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar la situación en la que se encontraban, seguramente él se sentía responsable por su seguridad, no podía esperar atarlo a ella para siempre, tenía derecho a vivir como quisiera y se encargaría de ayudarlo a hacerlo, con este pensamiento se levantó del lecho con suavidad, procurando no despertarlo y abandonó la habitación con una última mirada de tristeza.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

XiaoLang se balanceaba con dificultad por un solitario pasillo, después de todo el alcohol que consumió y una vez que sus compañeros se marcharon al igual que su guardaespaldas y hermano, el sencillamente se levantó y camino sin rumbo fijo, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde descansar y esperar que el mundo dejara de girar a esta cegadora velocidad. Olvido por completo el lugar en el que estaba, siguió su camino, tratando de enfocar vagamente las imágenes frente a él, todo era demasiado confuso, no recordaba que no se encontraba en su palacio, sino en una posada.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, entro a la primera habitación que encontró, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que probablemente estuviera ocupada y aun en este constante vaivén, rogándole a lo más sagrado que detuviera el suelo, se dejó caer en el mullido lecho, cerró los ojos y permitió que el sueño y la inconciencia se apoderaran de él.

La luz del sol entro a borbotones, hiriendo sus ojos y logrando que su cabeza comenzara a palpitar, cada punzada traía consigo náuseas y aun entre sueños se quejó audiblemente, tratando de ocultar su rostro de la luminosidad, quiso girar para alejarse lo más posible, sin embargo, un peso apoyado en su pecho lo impidió y mientras la consciencia se abría paso a través de las pesadas capas de cansancio noto que no se encontraba en su habitación, porque entonces, el sol no entraría de esta manera.

Parpadeo constantemente registrando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, su brazo izquierdo hormigueaba y cuando trato de levantarlo, se encontró con que estaba aprisionado, con creciente pánico levanto su mano derecha y palpo rápidamente su cuerpo, encontrando un enorme bulto, oculto por las mantas, a la altura de su pecho, se descubrió con rapidez para encontrar al mismo joven espadachín, el menor de los dos, quien lo acompañara la noche anterior, apoyado completamente sobre él, abandonado al sueño y en completa confianza, con sorpresa brinco fuera de la cama, provocando que su castaño acompañante reaccionara de la misma manera, pudo ver claramente como ahogaba un grito al poner su mano sobre sus labios, y tomando las mantas se cubrió completamente con ellas, dejando solo aquellos ojos verdes a la vista, que lo miraban con sorpresa y miedo.

\- ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?! - su voz fallo terriblemente en sonar amenazante al romperse al final por la sorpresa.

\- Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? - apretó aún más las prendas que lo cubrían, alejándose tanto como pudo de él. - ¡Esta es mi habitación!

¿Acaso fue su imaginación o la voz sonó más aguda que el día anterior?

\- ¿Esta es tu habitación? - preguntó con un tono arrepentido. Los ojos canelos recorrieron el lugar, notando por primera vez esa mañana en donde se encontraba y la ropa, mucho más pequeña que él y la espada, pulcramente colocadas en un mueble cercano, ciertamente el no pudo habitar el lugar por mucho tiempo. - Olvide que no estoy en el palacio…. - suspiro con pena, acariciando los castaños cabellos en un intento de calmar el constante dolor que lo invadía. - Parece que bebí demasiado y sencillamente caminé a la habitación equivocada.

\- ¿Palacio? - esta vez trato de engrosar la voz, confundida por la palabra, que tuvo la virtud de poner nervioso a su interlocutor.

\- Es… solo un habito que tengo. Cada vez que bebo, me gusta pretender que soy un rey, asi que, joven guerrero, le ruego que no se burle de mí. - sonrió, esperando que creyera la mentira y casi suspiro de alivio al ver cómo es que el guerrero reía débilmente. - Realmente detesto dormir con alguien más, pero ayer bebimos mucho y estoy cansado, asi que, considerando que ya hemos pasado una noche juntos, déjeme dormir un poco más.

El trato de recostarse una vez más, sin embargo, una delicada pero fuerte mano lo empujo rápidamente, logrando que se incorporara una vez más.

\- Espere. ¿Y si se marcha primero? - trato de ser cortes, pero el pánico la invadió una vez más y apretó el agarre en las mantas, pegándolas mas a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

\- Es solo que… - las orbes canelas se fijaron en ella confundidos y por un instante ella no supo que responder sin delatarse. - Quiero cambiarme de ropa.

\- Entonces hágalo, ambos somos hombres, asi que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Acaso esta avergonzado? - preguntó al notar la expresión nerviosa del chico. - Vamos, no seas tímido, yo te ayudare. - en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, estiro los brazos y trato de quitarle las mantas.

Sakura tomo sus manos, alejándolas con decisión antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, demasiado nerviosa como para confiar en que de sus labios no saliera un grito agudo. El castaño no pudo evitar pensar, al mirar sus manos unidas, que estas parecían mucho más delicadas y delgadas de lo que pudo llegar a creer.

\- Pero ambos somos hombres, ¿de qué tiene miedo? Si es tanto problema, entonces yo me desvestiré primero. - se soltó con facilidad del agarre y comenzó a desatar los cintos en su camisa superior, dispuesto a quedar en total desnudez frente al jovencito, sin embargo, este enrojeció hasta niveles imposibles y se lanzó hacia el para detenerlo justo cuando su pecho y la parte superior de su abdomen ya eran visibles.

\- No lo haga, por favor. - susurro evitando a toda costa mirar sus ojos, o el cuerpo que ahora sentía claramente demasiado cerca.

\- Pero si usted es demasiado mojigato. - rio con burla y ayudo a levantarse al chico para quedar nuevamente frente a frente, acercando su cara tanto como pudo al pálido y bonito rostro. - ¿Acaso será una mujer?

La castaña se alejó, más pálida de lo que alguna vez pudo estar, ¿acaso el sintió algo? ¿pudo ver detrás de la máscara cuidadosamente estudiada? No podía ser, la habría acusado y en su expresión aun podía solo ver burla.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Soy un hombre! - se irguió tanto como pudo sin descubrir las curvas de su cuerpo.

\- Es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Si ambos somos hombres no hay necesidad de asustarse. - comenzó con su argumento una vez más y estirando las manos hacia ella. - Asi que lo ayudare.

\- ¡Alto! - esta vez su voz lo detuvo de golpe mientras sujetaba sus muñecas. - Si se acerca más me veré obligado a llamar a mi hermano.

Esta amenaza, en lugar de asustarlo, solo logro hacerlo reír con ganas, una risa ronca y rítmica que la confundió.

\- Se nota que aun eres demasiado joven. - soltándose una vez más, poso una de sus manos en su cabeza, sintiéndolo demasiado frágil ante su fuerza, como si fuera capaz de romperlo en pequeños pedazos si asi lo quisiera. - No volveré a bromear contigo nunca más. Ordenare el desayuno, asi que recuerda bajar a comer más tarde, ¿está bien? - aun riendo se levantó, no sin antes alborotar el cabello de su acompañante, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, aderezándola un poco con la diversión que encontró en los ojos canelas que era contagiosa.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Eriol aun trataba de eliminar la resaca que amenazaba con dejarlo incapacitado por al menos un mes, su cabeza y estomago dolía y moría de sed, sin embargo, no podía eliminar de su mente el rostro asustado de su protegida. Seguramente lo había imaginado y la noche anterior no confeso sus sentimientos, pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿qué le diría?

Aun con todo eso en mente, se acercó lleno de nervios a la puerta en donde se suponía ella descansaba, pero antes siquiera de poder llamar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, revelando al joven castaño y de ojos café que los acompañara la noche anterior.

El ojiazul lo miro completamente sorprendido, mientras este pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello, claramente recién despertaba, y se estiraba cual gato para desengarrotar sus músculos.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? - fue un susurro, no pudo subir el volumen ante los sentimientos que lo invadieron, y, sin embargo, su compañero no pareció reaccionar ante la mirada incrédula.

\- Ah, es solo que ayer estaba demasiado borracho, y por equivocación dormí en la habitación de tu hermano menor. - dijo por toda explicación.

\- ¿Usted que…?

\- ¿Qué pasa? Todos somos hombres ¿no? - rio suavemente, ahora entendía de donde provenía la actitud del pequeño chico al ver el horror en la cara de su hermano mayor. - Además es muy extraño, actúa como una mujer de cuna noble.

El pelinegro trago saliva, y sonrió incómodamente, seguramente no descubrió nada ¿verdad?, Sakura estaba bien ¿verdad?, ellos solo durmieron y con suerte no noto nada extraño, porque de lo contrario el ya estaría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, ¿cierto?

\- Estaré esperándolos abajo para desayunar, revisa a tu nervioso hermano menor.

El joven se perdió por el pasillo, el espadachín lo siguió con la mirada, fue entonces cuando Sakura, quien venía corriendo desde el interior de la habitación, choco con él.

\- Eriol… - susurro horrorizada cuando noto a su superior, sus ropas estaban superpuestas, pero nadie podria negar que era un chico adolescente. - Yo no sé qué paso…, anoche me fui a dormir y hoy desperté con él a mi lado.

Sus palabras salieron atropelladas, quiso explicarle con total claridad, pero la calma no abandono su tranquilo rostro, lo cual la hizo recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior, provocando un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de que eres una mujer… anoche fue caótico, yo también bebí demasiado y no sé cómo llegue a mi habitación. - continuo, tratando de leer la expresión de la chica, en un intento de saber si fue un sueño o una realidad, sin embargo, al notar sus mejillas rojas, llevo su mano a su rostro, tratando de medir su temperatura. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, perfectamente. - su voz abandono sus labios con falsa seguridad, lo que le permitió al joven suspirar de alivio al creer que todo fue un sueño.

\- Debes estar hambrienta, vamos a comer, seguramente el joven XiaoLong debe estar esperándonos y si no queremos causar ninguna sospecha no deberíamos permitirle pensar sobre esto demasiado. - Continuo mientras le ayudaba a arreglar el peinado que ahora lucia demasiado flojo para su gusto.

Sakura se limitó a ceñir su ropa, mientras su compañero tocaba su cabello con un cariño fraternal que no dejaba en duda que las frases de la noche anterior fueron motivadas por cualquier otra cosa, excepto el amor de pareja.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Reiki y XiaoLang comían con tranquilidad la enorme variedad de platillos frente a ellos mientras esperaban a su compañero rubio y los espadachines que conocieron la noche anterior. Para el más joven de los hermanos era extraño pensar en cómo el mayor se desenvolvió con ellos, casi como si los conociera de años, le sorprendió gratamente como por unos minutos, dejo de ser el rey del estado más grande de la Tierra y se convertía en un simple muchacho en busca de diversión y aventuras.

\- Hermano, esta mañana no te encontré en tus habitaciones y creí que te levantaste muy temprano, sin embargo, aun puedo ver rastros de sueño en tus ojos.

Por toda respuesta el joven rey se limitó a reír con alegría, una chispa de diversión decorando su rostro.

\- Majestad… - susurro levemente el guardaespaldas rubio en cuanto entro en su campo de visión, aun vestido con ropas comunes, pero sin separarse de su arma. - Tengo un mensaje de nuestros exploradores, han encontrado a los rebeldes del otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Perfecto. - esas palabras lograron borrar la expresión despreocupada que lucía desde la noche anterior, sustituyéndola por el usual rostro serio y despiadado que lo acompañaba desde que subiera al trono. - Iré a despedirme de nuestros amigos.

No tuvo necesidad de ir tan lejos, justo en el momento en que XiaoLang ya se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación que abandono momentos antes, los hermanos ya bajaban por la escalera, con el mayor enfrente y el pequeño escondido a sus espaldas.

\- Buenos días. - saludo con tranquilidad Eriol, el instante anterior completamente olvidado.

\- Buenos días… estaba a punto de ir a despedirme.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano? Creí que desayunaríamos juntos, ¿a dónde va? - preguntó repentinamente a la defensiva, sospechando una vez más de la noche anterior.

\- Solo me he enterado que el asunto por el que he venido está a punto de resolverse, asi que es preciso que acuda tan rápido como pueda. - mintió con facilidad, sin prestar atención a la expresión desconfiada del espadachín. - Yue… - llamo al menor, evitando completamente a su hermano y buscando aquellos verdes ojos que lo divertían. - Ya he preparado un desayuno para ti, rico en diferentes tipos de carnes, ayudara a que crezcas más rápido. - el pequeño abrió la boca, sorprendido ante la risa burlona del castaño. - Aunque, ¿puedo preguntarte si tienes algunos planes futuros?

Eriol la miro, asustado por un momento, ¿por qué le haría esa pregunta? Sakura frunció el ceño, igualmente sorprendida, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar lo cerca que estuvieron cuando él quiso quitarse el camisón, ¿y si el sintió algo de las formas de su cuerpo? Pero el comerciante solo parecía sinceramente curioso.

\- Mi hermano menor y yo continuaremos el viaje para reencontrar a nuestra familia. - contesto sin permitir hablar a su protegida mientras la ocultaba de la vista.

\- De acuerdo. - incluso mientras la frase iba dirigida hacia el más alto, extrañamente no podía dejar de mirar los ojos verdes, ¿por qué no podía dejar de prestarle atención? - Entonces, espero volvernos a encontrar.

\- Ojalá asi sea… - respondió el ojiazul, notando la manera en como el comerciante miraba a Sakura, repentinamente se sintió sobreprotector.

El castaño se inclinó respetuosamente y abandono la posada, con sus acompañantes pisándole los talones, lo que le causo aún más sorpresa al pelinegro fue que al momento en que ellos ya dejaban el lugar, un grupo de hombres, vestidos de negro, que los rodearon hasta el momento los siguió con rapidez y pagando la cuenta de todos los que pasaron la noche en el lugar.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - preguntó la de ojos verdes, pero Eriol no tenía respuesta a eso.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

La noche había caído hace un par de horas atrás, el silencio solo interrumpido por el cantar de los grillos y el crepitar de las hogueras, incluso los hombres, que custodian la pequeña y alejada cabaña, permanecen en sepulcral silencio, solo roto por los cascos de los caballos y los pasos de un hombre encapuchado que ingreso sin preocupación al lugar.

\- Canciller Fei Wong. - le saludo un soldado con profundo respeto mientras el hombre deslizaba su capa para revelar su rostro ante la figura cansada y herida que se encontraba atada por las muñecas al techo, manteniéndolo de pie.

\- Te ves muy bien, Lao Ai. - murmuro el anciano levantando la cara, ensangrentada y llena de golpes de su prisionero.

\- Fei Wong, eres muy gracioso. - apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios un quejido lleno de dolor lo siguió.

El anciano rio, aun a las puertas de la muerte aquel hombre se atrevía a rebelarse ante él, no tenía mucho sentido ahora, pero ni siquiera en estos momentos se preocupaba por su supervivencia.

\- Escúchame bien… - continuo, la seriedad dominándolo una vez más. - fácilmente puedo enviarte a su majestad. ¿Sabes que puede hacerte si llega a poner un dedo en ti? ¿A cuántos métodos de tortura te someterá? No te dejara morir tan fácil o al menos no lo hará hasta que todo tu cuerpo no este destrozado, al igual que tu espíritu, haría que tu vida sea peor que un infierno… pero, yo puedo liberarte de ello, te daré una muerte instantánea…- el joven cerro los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras que aquel canciller le murmuraba, aquellas que insinuaban que moriría después de perder lo único importante que le sobraba; el orgullo. - Si mueres en mis manos, tu cuerpo estará intacto, si caes en las manos de su majestad, además de ser descuartizado por caballos, tu cabeza será colgada en la muralla de la ciudad para que puedan escupir y burlarse de lo que sea que quede de ti.

El anciano esperaba que el chico aceptara inmediatamente, que se lanzara a sus pies y le agradeciera con reverencia, recibiendo solo las carcajadas del prisionero.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Has dado un paso en falso Fei Wong. Tu solo temes que la verdad acerca de mi siendo un eunuco y seduciendo a la reina madre salga a la luz, ¿no es cierto? - casi escupió directamente al rostro del canciller. - Porque una vez que su majestad se entere, lo perderás todo.

\- ¡Cállate! - grito perdiendo los estribos por primera vez, acercándose al destrozado cuerpo mientras este seguía sonriendo, consciente de lo mucho que lo había dañado.

\- ¡Tú fuiste quien me pidió que la sedujera y que la controlara por ti! ¡Me rogaste que te ayudara a deshacerte de la molestia que suponía esa mujer coqueta para ti! Asi podrías mantener con comodidad el puesto que obtuviste con tanta ansiedad. - su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa del esfuerzo que hizo, aun asi, no se arrepentía de gritarle todo aquello que guardo con recelo en el pasado.

El canciller, incapaz de seguir soportándolo, lanzo un golpe con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, directo a la cara del joven, que tuvo la virtud de interrumpir las carcajadas.

\- ¡Cállate! Si tu realmente quieres morir, no dudare en cumplir tu deseo. - siseo, apenas logrando acallar su enojo.

Los hombres se enfrentaron, uno herido y destrozado, el otro demasiado nervioso y enfadado, sin embargo, la fuerza de sus miradas no disminuyo ni un poco al enfrentarse a la del otro.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Asi que asi fue como sucedieron las cosas?

La frase logro que todos los presentes se congelaran en el lugar, como si un trueno resonara muy cerca, probablemente lo era.

Fei Wong volvió la mirada, temblando de pies a cabeza, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera y aun asi, le rogo a los cielos para que estuviera equivocado, sin embargo, estos no cumplían caprichos y cuando el anciano encontró al dueño de la voz, sencillamente fue incapaz de ocultar su miedo y sorpresa.

XiaoLang ingreso a la pequeña cabaña, y aun con la ropa de un ciudadano normal su presencia lleno el lugar, erguido en toda su estatura hizo que todos a su alrededor parecieran minúsculos.

\- Canciller, aunque no estemos en el palacio, ¿acaso ha olvidado el protocolo? - susurro con burla el hermano menor, riendo ante la expresión del hombre.

Fye miraba todo desde una prudencial distancia, analizando todo tan fríamente como le era posible, preocupado ante el aura alegre de su rey al encontrar la situación y confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Yo… - el canciller no tenía palabras, demasiado sorprendido ante la mirada canela llena de satisfacción. - Lo saludo, majestad.

\- Estoy muy contento de verte. Te apresuraste desde XiangYang hasta aquí en cuanto te enteraste de que Lao Ai estaba aquí, sin embargo, disfrute mucho el espectáculo que montaste anoche. - sin girar el cuerpo o separar sus ojos de él continuo sin piedad. - Le dije a tu sirviente la localización de este bastardo a propósito, asi que sabía que vendrías aquí tan pronto como pudieras.

\- Ya que su alteza sabe todo, yo su… - se detuvo ante el sutil cambio de expresión de su rey. - Solo deseo preguntar por mi castigo.

 _\- Tío, ¿qué es lo que tiene que enseñarme? - la imagen del joven rey, a sus 12 años de edad, inclinándose ante el hombre, que, en ese momento, era aún joven y fuerte, lleno su cabeza._

 _\- XiaoLang, aun eres muy joven, tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte y aclararte. - con mano segura, se apoyó en el castaño cabello, en un gesto de sumisión. - Tal vez, sería mejor que mientras te acoplas al trono, yo organice todo por ti._

\- Mi querido canciller, no soy tan tonto como usted parece creer. Ustedes dos son parte de mis consejeros, si yo lograra derrocarlos a ambos, en menos de un mes, no solo sorprendería a todos, también desestabilizaría mi gobierno. No lo hare. - aun con una sonrisa en su rostro se limitó a rodearlo con lentitud, ante la sorpresa de su hermano y guardaespaldas. - A partir de hoy, se limitará a su trabajo como canciller. No se acercará a mi madre y mucho menos a mí, a excepción de cuando nos veamos en la corte. No tiene permitido ir a ningún lado hasta que yo deje de necesitarlo. Me encargare de todo por usted. - repitió las mismas frases que él le dijera en el pasado mientras su rostro adquiría esa mirada cruel y glacial que lo caracterizaba. - Este es solo el comienzo, voy a hacerles pagar a todos aquellos que alguna vez me ofendieron o me humillaron.

Reiki tembló de miedo cuando vio la sonrisa adornando el rostro de su hermano mientras sus ojos se posaban en el prisionero y ex marqués, no dijo nada más y el joven rey se limitó a abandonar la habitación.

Fye suspiro con pesar, sabía que XiaoLang era un alma buena, que tenía compasión oculta en él, pero mientras no la encontrara, el permanecería en esa faceta, porque no confiaba en nadie, muchos lo lastimaron en el pasado, ella tenía que sanarlo, sin embargo, mientras ese momento llegaba, el cumpliría cualquier orden puntualmente.

\- ¡Hombres, llévenselo! - grito el guardaespaldas cuando noto que el prisionero ya estaba inconsciente.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- Maestro - un joven de cabello corto y grisáceo se inclinó con respeto ante un hombre alto, su largo y sedoso cabello blanco atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos azul hielo dirigiéndole apenas una mirada a su discípulo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el apuesto rostro de facciones crueles. - Me he enterado que el estado Qin ha atacado Puyang, logrando destruirla.

\- Muy bien. Kujaku, ¿sabes dónde está Fujitaka? - su voz grave prácticamente ronroneo.

\- El murió en la caída de la ciudad, hemos encontrado su tumba.

\- ¿Kinomoto está muerto? - preguntó, apenas mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro.

\- Escuche que el ejército envió a los cuatro grandes maestros, seguramente ni siquiera el legendario Fujitaka pudo contra ellos.

\- Ni siquiera con sus grandes habilidades habría podido vencerlos a ellos y al enorme ejercito de Qin. Mi querido compañero, siempre te tuviste en alta estima y no sabías cuando retroceder… ahora, te has retirado. - murmuro al cielo, añorando por un momento sus días de juventud. - Ahora lo único que me preocupa es la pérdida del legendario arte de la espada que el manejaba…

\- Alguna vez escuche que quien lograra dominar ese arte podria arrasar ejércitos y controlar estados por sí mismo… parece que fue una mentira.

\- No desconfíes tanto Kajaku, ni siquiera Fujitaka pudo dominarla por completo, la última vez que alguien lo logro, fue hace 100 años. Esta técnica viene desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ha pasado de generación en generación… y ahora está perdida. - murmuro con pesar Taishakuten.

\- Aún quedan sus discípulos….

\- Es verdad, escuche que uno de sus discípulos tenía todo lo necesario para dominar aquella técnica como el no pudo…

\- Sin embargo, ellos no vendrán, si es que aun están vivos.

\- Lo harán si conseguimos a su hija… el tesoro más grande de Fujitaka. Kajaku, diles a todos los hombres que traigan ante mí, viva, sana y salva a Sakura Kinomoto.

\- A su orden maestro.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Un invitado está aquí!

El rey del estado Wey puso los ojos en blanco, demasiado cansado, harto de escuchar los gritos de sus súbditos aclamarlo desde fuera del enorme palacio que habitaba, ¿no era esta una de las razones por las que entrego el poder a Qin? ¿no había sido suficiente subyugarse ante ese poderoso estado para escapar de todas las responsabilidades y dedicarse solo a disfrutar de los lujos? ¿no había sido suficiente para el aceptar permanecer encerrado en esa enorme jaula de oro y no ver a nadie para estar tranquilo y sin ser molestado?

\- ¿Un invitado? ¿Qué invitado? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡El rey de Qin no me permite ver a nadie! - le grito a su lacayo mientras lanzaba el rollo que estaba leyendo, causando un gran ruido. - Solo diles que se larguen y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. - bajo la mirada, esperando escuchar el sonido de los pasos al alejarse, sin embargo, el hombre no se movió. - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Solo lárgate!

\- ¿Qué tal si el rey de Qin quiere verte? - una voz se abrió paso entre los paneles de papel que lo ocultaban de la vista, una voz familiar, aunque no lograba identificarla del todo.

Suficiente, demasiado molesto como para acatar las órdenes que se le dieron, se puso de pie, pisando con decisión y abriendo las puertas con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Quién se atreve a jugarme una broma como esa?! ¡Yo solo debería…!

Ni siquiera pudo llegar a salir de la habitación cuando choco repentinamente con el pecho de una persona provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos, al alzar la mirada se encontró con el serio rostro e intensa mirada canela del rey de Qin, quien incluso en ropas comunes parecía mucho más alto e imponente que cualquiera, considerando por supuesto que el anterior rey de Wey era un hombre de estatura baja y demasiado escuálido como para convencer a alguien de obedecerlo sin tener en cuenta su cargo.

\- Maaaa…jeeestad… ¿Quuueee ha...ceee aqqqquu..iii? - tartamudeo rápidamente mientras sus piernas cedían y caía de rodillas frente al trio de hombres que lo miraban con diversión.

\- Vamos. Solo levántate. - dijo el castaño tratando de ocultar su risa que amenazaba con dominarlo y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. - Yo fui quien te di esta mansión. ¿Acaso tengo prohibido venir? - el pequeño hombre se limitó a temblar de pies a cabeza, incapaz de interpretar sus palabras. - Este es el señor de Chang´an.

El anterior rey de Wey dirigió su mirada al joven que acompañaba al castaño, quien también lo miraba con mal disimulada diversión y con una sonrisa sínica pintada en su rostro.

\- Usssteeeddd, es el hermano de… - señalo con nerviosismo al rey de Qin, más bien preguntó, no se parecían en nada, los ojos grises del príncipe eran mucho más suaves y gentiles, al contrario de los canelas pertenecientes al rey, llenos de fuerza y decisión, cualquiera se sentiría menos ante esa mirada, incluso la piel era diferente, uno era pálido como la luna mientras que el otro parecía tener un tono más sano en su faz, como si el sol viviera y quemará dentro de él, no podía, por más que buscaba, encontrar nada familiar entre los hermanos. XiaoLang pareció notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, por lo que frunció el ceño con molestia, logrando provocar un nuevo temblor en el anterior rey. - No lo hice a propósito, me refiero a lo de hace un momento… yo no sabía que vendría entonces…

\- Esta bien. - sencillamente lo callo con un gesto de la mano mientras se adelantaba al jardín, ignorándolo completamente.

\- Majestad… usted y el señor de Chang´an han viajado todo el camino hasta aquí, sin embargo, no tenía idea de que vendrían asi que me temo no poder atenderlos como lo merecen. - se apresuró a decir aun sin controlar del todo sus nervios.

\- No tienes que preocuparte. Solo estamos de paso asi que decidí venir a verte… La vista aquí no es mala. - añadió mirando el pequeño lago artificial.

El anterior monarca miro el serio perfil de XiaoLang, sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía, nunca escucho antes de que el rey visitara a sus subyugados antes, a menos… repentinamente todo cobro claridad en su mente y con pánico se apresuró a hincarse frente al rey de Qin.

\- ¡¿Majestad, acaso ha venido a matarme?!

XiaoLang volvió la cara hacia él, confundido ante su reacción y sus conclusiones, alzando una ceja se limitó a observarlo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Matarte? ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

\- ¡Lo lamento! - grito al notar que tal vez sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse ante una posible traición. - ¡Solo leo y cuido de mi jardín! ¡Es todo lo que hago!

El castaño no sabía si debía reír o molestarse, sin embargo, una especie de satisfacción se extendió por su pecho al notar las reacciones que su simple presencia podria causar en las personas, dejando en claro quién era el que mandaba.

Aun sonriendo se inclinó hacia el hombre, quien aún lo reverenciaba, y se limitó a palmear su espalda.

\- Si realmente quisiera matarte un decreto real sería más que suficiente, ¿por qué vendría aquí?

\- Tiene razón… - suspiro de alivio una vez que comprendió que lo dicho anteriormente era real.

\- Vamos, deja de ser tan dramático y levántate. - el hombre se apresuró a obedecerlo y seguirlo cuando este comenzó a caminar sin esperarlo. - Dime. ¿cuál es la comida típica en este estado? ¿Qué canciones cantan? ¿Cuáles son sus costumbres? Quiero que me cuentes todo.

\- Majestad, ¿por qué esta repentinamente interesado en nuestras costumbres? - preguntó confundido. Seguramente el gran rey no dejo todo por preguntar eso personalmente, ¿verdad?

 _\- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Él es mi superior en el arte de la espada, Eriol. Hemos vivido en Puyang, del estado Wey, durante mucho tiempo, ¿lo conoces? ¿Tú de dónde eres?_

XiaoLang tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, la tierna voz de aquella niña, quien se convirtiera en su ángel lleno su memoria y su mente, aquellos preciados recuerdos vivían en lo más profundo de su ser y no los compartiría con nadie si podía evitarlo.

\- Solo responde a la pregunta.

\- Claro, disculpe mi rudeza. Pase por favor, esto llevara un largo tiempo. - por supuesto, no podía esperar a que él le explicara alguno de sus planes.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

La noche por fin había caído y Sakura estaba demasiado cansada, caminar por toda la ciudad, buscando, no era extraño para ella, lo hizo miles de veces cuando custodiaba su hogar, sin embargo, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza las risas del comerciante, su forma de burlarse de ella y sobre todo la facilidad con la que parecía poder desnudarse frente a ella, aun si el creía que era hombre. La chica enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello al recordar su pecho desnudo y el calor que venía de su piel cuando salto sobre el para detenerlo.

Suspiro, girando en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño por quinta vez, sus parpados comenzaban a pesar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un gran estruendo, revelando a un par de hombres con los rostros cubiertos y sosteniendo espadas.

Sakura se levantó con rapidez, completamente enfocada y olvidando sus pensamientos pasados, sus ojos siguiendo con precisión cada uno de los movimientos de sus contrincantes, quienes sin siquiera detenerse a pensar se lanzaron contra ella, esperando encontrar a una frágil y débil mujer, sin tomar en cuenta que fue entrenada desde su más tierna infancia en artes marciales, por lo que cada vez que alguno creía poder tocarla rápidamente chocaba contra el piso o la pared. La joven era pequeña y delgada y eso la hacía sumamente veloz.

Eriol estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho el alboroto en la habitación contigua, sin permitirse pensar demasiado salto de la cama y tomo su arma, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración, su protegida se encontraba enrollada en una pelea, las ropas, que solían ser holgadas para ocultar su género, ahora se adherían completamente a su cuerpo, marcando perfectamente cada una de sus curvas y mientras ella trataba de evadir un golpe, el mango de la espada de su contrincante golpeo la horquilla que mantenía su cabello en alto, logrando que este cayera en cascada sobre su espalda, enmarcando su rostro, completamente limpio de toda suciedad, la imagen en general dejo en claro que se encontraban frente a una hermosa mujer, dejándolos mudos y deteniendo su ataque por segundos, los cuales Eriol aprovecho y rompiendo la muralla por la brecha formada logro atravesar la guardia de sus contrincantes y posicionarse frente a la castaña.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - los ojos azules reflejaron algo similar al odio una vez se fijaron en ellos.

\- Es realmente una chica.

\- Y lo que uso es definitivamente la técnica de espada Kinomoto.

La pareja se miró preocupada y por primera vez Sakura noto que cometió un erro al lavarse el rostro y cambiarse a ropa mas cómoda, sin quererlo también había usado la técnica de su padre y sus ojos, llenos de disculpas se dirigieron hacia su superior, quien se limitó a cubrirla de sus contrincantes con todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Los atacantes no dijeron más y huyeron tan rápido como pudieron, Sakura se adelantó con rapidez, dispuesta a seguirlos y averiguar su procedencia, sin embargo, Eriol tomo su muñeca, reteniéndola.

\- Sakura detente, no vinieron a hacernos daño, su objetivo debe ser otro, si vamos tras ellos, es muy probable que caigamos en una trampa.

\- Por lo que dijeron es muy probable que ellos sepan que somos de la familia Kinomoto, alguien está intentando encontrarnos, ¿pero ¿quién puede ser?

\- Sakura, tenemos que irnos tan pronto como sea posible… empaca tus cosas, saldremos al amanecer.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Los pájaros apenas comenzaban a cantar cuando la pareja de espadachines ya enfilaba rumbo a la salida de la ciudad, los comerciantes comenzaban a ofrecer sus productos, sin embargo, las calles aun permanecían semi vacías.

\- Eriol, si vamos hasta Dailang, ¿podríamos llegar en un día? - preguntó Sakura mientras luchaba por mantener el paso de su compañero.

\- Creo que podríamos y si tenemos suerte podríamos encontrar al maestro Kazuhiko.

La joven sonrió, si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo entonces podrían dejar de huir y vivir tranquilamente, tal vez asi podria por fin aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él, podrían hablar sobre el futuro sin una amenaza constante pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

 _\- Algún día, mi querida Sakura, también encontraras a alguien que te amé de la manera en que yo amé a tu madre alguien dispuesto a abandonase a sí mismo y a todos los demás por tu bienestar y tu vida será tan maravillosa, tus días cambiaran y brillaran con una cegadora luz, justo como los días que compartí con Nadeshiko. - le dijo una noche su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello con adoración. - Toma, esta es la horquilla favorita de tu madre, se la regale el día de nuestra boda. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría que fuera tuya._

Aquella noche parecía ahora muy lejana, casi como si fuera de otra vida, de otra persona totalmente diferente, ahora su padre se había reunido con su amada madre y aunque su ausencia la mataba, la consolaba el pensamiento de que ahora estaban juntos para siempre.

Suspirando trato de alcanzar el objeto que siempre llevaba con ella, si no sujetando su cabello siempre estaba prensado en su cintillo, sin embargo, no lo encontró, se detuvo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Dónde está mi horquilla? - prácticamente grito mientras descolgaba su bolsa y la buscaba con insistencia.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Mi horquilla de plata. La que era de mi madre y me entrego mi padre. - contesto sin mirarlo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y tratando de recordar. - Después de que nos atacaran anoche y la tiraran, la puse en mi cintillo. ¿Por qué no la tengo? ¿Tal vez se me cayó en el camino? Voy a regresar, tengo que encontrarla.

Estaba dispuesta a correr todo el camino de regreso de ser necesario, sin embargo, Eriol se paró frente a ella y con una sonrisa tierna y preocupada la empujo ligeramente hacia la posada tras de ella.

\- Iré yo. Entra y espérame ahí, será más rápido si voy solo. Volveré pronto.

No le dijo más y volvió sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudo. Eriol sabia cuán importante era ese objeto para su protegida, varias veces la observo sostenerla con nostalgia al hablar de su madre y desde que su maestro muriera se aferraba a ella por las noches mientras las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, no podía imaginar que sucedería con ella, con su fe y decisión si la perdiera.

Sakura lo miro marcharse, mientras aún continuaba palpando sus ropas, rogando que se deslizara entre las capas y mágicamente las encontrara, después de que la cabellera azul se perdiera de vista se rindió y se dirigió al interior de la posada, cansada y triste.

\- Señor, ¿aún queda una mesa libre? - preguntó mientras engrosaba la voz tanto como pudo.

XiaoLang comía lentamente, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, la comida siempre desaparecía en cuestión de segundos cuando la ponían frente a él, pero en este momento el necesitaba digerir toda la información que obtuvo, las costumbres no eran tan sencillas como esperaba y distaban mucho de las propias, no comprendía como conciliarlas aun, pero seguramente lo lograría.

Aun se encontraba pensando en todo eso cuando escucho el falso tono grave del espadachín que lo acompañara dos noches atrás, si bien no pensó en el en todo su trayecto, ahora que reapareció en su campo de visión, pudo claramente recordar los ojos verdes que tanto llamaron su atención. Levanto la vista solo para encontrarlo de pie frente al posadero, tan delgado y escuálido como recordaba.

\- Joven guerrero Yue… - lo llamo con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

Sakura respondió ante el nombre casi de inmediato por el tono de voz, lo reconocía y extrañamente toda su atención se fijó en el viajero, y una suave sonrisa apareció sin notarlo, la cual fue suplantada por un puchero tan pronto como recordó sus burlas.

\- Volvemos a vernos. - susurro mientras trataba de mantenerse seria y no sucumbir ante la contagiosa sonrisa infantil del castaño.

\- Tenga. - ignorando su saludo se limitó a extenderle licor.

La chica dudo, insegura de si sería buena idea si Eriol no se encontraba con ella, pero sería extraño si lo rechazaba, asi que lo tomo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Gracias. - trato de tomarlo lentamente, pero el calor era insoportable y la bebida excesivamente fresca. El castaño se limitó a mirarla, como si de un cachorro con juguete nuevo se tratara, la sonrisa emocionada en su rostro sorprendió a su hermano gratamente, quien trato de hacer lo propio al comer con rapidez. - Mi hermano creyó que se habían marchado.

\- Si. Tal vez nos quedaremos un par de días más. - se apresuró a contestar ante la mirada asustado de su hermano al pensar que cometieron una indiscreción.

\- Por cierto, antes vi gente vestida de negro rodeándolos, ¿para que eran? - trato de preguntar tan sutilmente como pudo, ese era un pensamiento que la atormentaba desde que los viera pero que puso en segundo plano al creer que no volvería a verlos.

El castaño comenzó a ponerse nervioso, notando por primera vez cuan observadores realmente eran, mientras su hermano dejaba de comer para mirarlo con aprensión.

\- Dado que las cosas son caóticas en estos tiempos, mi hermano y yo hemos decidido mantener a unos cuantos sirvientes cerca, por seguridad.

\- Si claro, es eso. - dijo Reiki, demasiado nervioso para el gusto de su hermano.

XiaoLang, desesperado por cambiar el tema, noto el pequeño bolso al lado del jovencito.

\- Yue, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Mi hermano y yo dejaremos la ciudad en cuanto el vuelva. - contesto apretando el bolso contra su pecho. El castaño trato de disimular la decepción que sintió, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero habría querido pasar más tiempo a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué tan rápido? - preguntó Reiki al notar la mirada triste de su hermano.

\- Mi hermano y yo queremos llegar a Daliang para buscar al guerrero Kazuhiko. Hemos escuchado que lo han visto por última vez en ese lugar.

\- Es una pena. - dijo el de ojos canela tratando de controlar su expresión. - Me hubiera gustado cuidar mejor de ustedes. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Eriol?

\- Regreso a la posada, esta ayudándome a buscar algo. - su semblante cayo una vez más al recordar la pérdida del objeto.

\- Entonces tuve suerte de haberte encontrado esta vez, ¿no crees?

Reiki sonrió con alegría al notar la expresión dulce que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano, mientras que la ojiverde se sonrojo suavemente al notar la intensidad de su mirada.

\- Es usted demasiado amable joven XiaoLong. - dijo rápidamente desviando los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro complacido del chico de cabello plateado. - A mi hermano mayor y a mí nos encanta hacer nuevos amigos. - levanto rápidamente su vaso, para brindar por su encuentro, contenta por haber encontrado a estos amables jóvenes.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Eriol llego en cuestión de minutos al lugar, en todo el camino no encontró ni siquiera una pista de la horquilla, su última esperanza era encontrarlo en la habitación, asi que después de pedirle permiso al posadero, ingreso al lugar moviendo todos los muebles. Casi suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo bajo la cama y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se levantó para salir, sin embargo, un grupo de hombres, que lo miraban con recelo se lo impidió.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó mientras escondía rápidamente la horquilla.

\- ¿Donde esta Sakura Kinomoto?

Fue lo único que dijeron antes de desenvainar sus armas. Eriol se preparó, sabía que la noche anterior habían ido a buscarla, quiso irse lo más rápido que pudo, sacarla del lugar, tendrían que estar tan lejos como pudieran, sin embargo, tuvo que regresar y ahora estaba agradecido de que ella no estuviera allí, asi podria alejarlos y distraerlos de ser necesario en caso de no poder acabar con ellos.

\- No la conozco.

\- No actúes. ¡Claramente te vimos con ella ayer!

Eriol lo estudio con mayor atención, notando la similitud en alturas con los hombres que los atacaron la noche anterior y comprendiendo la situación.

\- ¿Y que si estábamos juntos? Nos conocimos anoche y nos separamos esta mañana - rio con cinismo y una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Si vas a seguir mintiendo tendremos que sacarte la información a golpes.

El ojiazul analizo a sus contrincantes; 6 en total, podria distraerlos lo necesario como para escapar, pero definitivamente lo seguirían, los llevaría hacia Sakura, tendría que perderlos, llevarlos tan lejos como pudiera y entonces encargarse de ellos.

Pensó tan rápido como pudo y pateo la mesa para alejarlos más antes de lanzarse por la ventana y correr tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

XiaoLang, Reiki y Sakura comían tranquilamente, el hambre había regresado al joven castaño y los platillos desaparición con rapidez mientras la ojiverde lo miraba con curiosidad y asombro, estuvo a punto de comentar algo, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido que un grupo de hombres hizo al entrar a la posada, quienes se dirigieron directamente a la mesa que compartían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - su voz era suave pero imponente.

\- Eso realmente no importa. Lo único importante aquí es que yo sé quién eres.

Sakura se levantó inmediatamente, justo al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, recelosa ante la actitud de los hombres y el aura de odio que proyectaba el más alto de sus tres compañeros, los ojos verdes se dirigieron a él segundos antes de que la espada descargara con dirección al castaño, sin embargo, sus reflejos actuaron antes y su arma detuvo el golpe con facilidad.

XiaoLang mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió ante la rápida reacción de su compañero, sin embargo, no era momento para prestar más atención a ello y aprovechando la oportunidad que este le brindaba se lanzó contra sus enemigos, incluso desarmado para él no fue difícil bloquear golpes e incapacitar a los hombres, sin embargo todo parecía más fácil gracias a Yue, quien se acoplaba perfectamente a él, cubriendo su espalda y ayudando siempre que podía, XiaoLang no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pagarle con la misma moneda, defendiéndolo y alejando a quien buscara lastimarlo. Una vez que ambos notaron su complicidad sencillamente comenzaron a actuar juntos, Yue con la espada y XiaoLang con sus puños, reduciendo a cada minuto al grupo de atacantes.

Comenzaron a confiarse, no había duda en sus movimientos, sin embargo, Sakura había olvidado la regla número uno de su padre, jamás subestimes a tu enemigo, y en un momento de distracción, segundos en realidad, en las que ni el castaño o ella estaban prestando completa atención, uno de los hombres, que el joven rey creyó inutilizar antes, saco una daga y se dirigió directamente al castaño, la joven lo noto antes que él y sin pensarlo siquiera, en una muestra rápida de reflejos sencillamente se atravesó con la esperanza de desviar el golpe, sin embargo, carecía de fuerza, su espada ocupada aun en el brazo del chico con el que peleaba, y la daga se enterró en su pecho cerca del hombro, demasiado profundo como para moverse y continuar, el dolor la invadió y su respiración quemo a través de sus pulmones y garganta.

Los ojos canela vieron todo con horrible lentitud, la manera en como Yue se interpuso entre él y su posible muerte y se estiro para atrapar el delgado cuerpo que ya caía al suelo, su rostro en una máscara de horror, preocupación y miedo, mientras los verdes ojos no perdían de vista la espada que ya caía sobre ellos, XiaoLang cubrió su cuerpo con el propio, en un intento de protegerla tanto como pudiera, ella cerro los ojos, la adrenalina permitiendo que siguiera consciente, sin embargo, el golpe jamás llego y solo escuchó lejanamente el sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo antes de perder la consciencia gracias al dolor, lo último que pudo ver fue al tercer joven que los acompañara dos noches antes, el rubio, quien venía acompañado de un gran grupo de hombres vestidos de negro.

\- ¡Joven guerrero! ¡Yue! ¡Aguanta! - fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Majestad, he llegado tarde a protegerlo! - dijo su guardaespaldas, demasiado pálido ante la visión del chico en brazos de su rey.

Por fin lo había reconocido; no era la primera vez que veía esa imagen, de hecho, la primera vez que los había visto estaban en la misma posición, ella, desmayada y frágil en el regazo de su compañero, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar su nombre, porque parecía que el castaño no podía ver detrás de su disfraz.

\- ¡Ellos son antiguos aliados del marqués de Chanxing! - grito Reiki, horrorizado también por la imagen y culpable por no haber hecho nada por ayudar a su hermano y al niño inconsciente frente a él.

\- ¡Mátenlos a todos! - grito XiaoLang, abrazando al pequeño espadachín, totalmente asustado y agradecido, nadie lo había defendido de esta manera, al menos no sin saber quién era realmente, excepto aquella niña en su infancia y ahora este jovencito, quien sin importarle su vida protegió la suya.

\- Majestad, seguramente hay más gente como ellos, no es seguro que permanezca aquí. Debería volver al palacio inmediatamente…- rogo su hermano, preocupado ante la situación.

\- No. Yue salvo mi vida. Primero me encargare de que este bien, iremos al feudo Wey inmediatamente. - sentencio mientras veía la mancha carmín expandirse por la ropa de Yue y sin importar lo que sus compañeros dijeran se levantó con el pequeño castaño entre sus brazos.

Fye los siguió, preocupado y asustado, sin poder decir una palabra, por fin la habían encontrado, pero, ¿qué sucedería si la perdieran antes de poder hacer algo?, ¿por qué se vestía de hombre? ¿qué hacía junto a ese chico de cabello azul? ¿dónde estaba su hermano? No podía creer que él la hubiera dejado sola… ¿acaso no eran familiares en este lugar? Todo esto llenaba la mente del rubio mientras caminaban tan rápido como podían al lado de la camilla improvisada y entraban al feudo que dejaran horas antes.

\- Majestad, ¿no volvía ya a XiangYang? - preguntó con nerviosismo el antiguo monarca de Wey, interponiéndose parcialmente en la entrada. - ¿Quién es esta persona herida?

\- Date prisa y encuentra un médico, que sea el mejor. - ordeno sin separar la mirada del rostro cada vez más pálido del espadachín.

\- Primero tengo que encontrar a alguien que compruebe que sus lesiones son reales antes de…

\- ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces! - grito harto de las excusas el joven rey. - Si no puedes curarlo, entonces hare que mueras y no habrá ningún lugar donde tu cuerpo pueda descansar honrosamente.

\- Ordenare que busquen a un doctor inmediatamente…

\- Espera. No se puede filtrar información, si alguien sabe que estoy aquí también voy a matarte. - sentencio con seriedad, apartando su mirada solo segundos para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- ¿Escucharon todos? ¡Vamos! - grito el pequeño hombre mientras prácticamente corría fuera del jardín.

XiaoLang suavizó su expresión al ver al chico recostado en la camilla y dirigió el camino a la habitación que ocupo la noche anterior.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Eriol corría, completamente ignorante a lo que le sucedía a su protegida, logro perder a dos de sus perseguidores, pero los otros cuatro eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para mantener su paso y estaba seguro que era cuestión de minutos que lo alcanzaran y tendría que hacerles frente.

Se había alejado ya demasiado del lugar donde dejo a Sakura, tendría que terminar esto pronto si quería encontrarse rápidamente con ella, freno de golpe, sorprendiéndolos y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar desenvaino su espada y ataco sin piedad, los cuatro hombres no se contuvieron, sin embargo, y por más que lo deseaban, no pudieron detenerlo, casi veían su derrota, uno de ellos estaba a punto de morir cuando la espada del pelinegro fue frenada por un chico de cabello gris, quien lo hizo retroceder con facilidad.

\- Si es tan solo un niño, ¿cómo es que no pueden manejarlo? - preguntó con una sonrisa segura y sínica. - Su técnica es pretensiosa y desinhibida, esta es la técnica Kinomoto, que se considera noble y virtuosa, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Estas asustado de ella? - lo provoco con su típica sonrisa y carácter sínico, provocando que el chico frente a él sintiera una punzada de enojo.

\- Seremos buenos contigo, si sabes lo que te conviene más vale que nos entregues a Sakura Kinomoto o yo mismo iré a buscarla.

Eriol perdió la sonrisa, siendo suplantada por una expresión molesta y cautelosa mientras se tomaba el tiempo de analizar al joven, comprendiendo por fin que tal vez se encontraban a la misma altura.

Kajaku sonrió con satisfacción al notar como es que el pelinegro por fin comprendía todo.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

XiaoLang caminaba incesantemente frente a la habitación donde atendían al joven espadachín, por un momento temió que un surco se abriera en el suelo, sin embargo, fue un pensamiento fugaz, su cabeza estaba llena de preocupación por el chico. Su hermano lo seguía con la mirada, confundido ante lo que su hermano proyectaba, mientras Fye se encontraba recargado, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, el doctor tenía tiempo en la habitación y nadie les decía nada, no podían ser buenas noticias, ¿cierto?

\- No hemos podido encontrar al joven guerrero Eriol. Hemos buscado por toda la ciudad. - le informo nervioso el antiguo rey al agitado castaño.

\- No te preocupes hermano, una vez que Yue se estabilice, enviare a más hombres a buscar al joven Eriol. - trato de tranquilizarlo Reiki, sin embargo, las palabras no parecieron tener efecto en él.

\- Perdió mucha sangre y la herida es muy profunda, no estoy seguro que un médico errante pueda realmente curarlo. - la voz preocupada del rubio se abrió paso, causando que el de ojos canela se detuviera al instante y mirara con aprensión las puertas de la habitación. - deberíamos buscar a alguien más.

\- Les puedo asegurar, este médico conoce cientos de medicamentos y técnicas, nuestra familia real de Wey siempre acudía a él en momentos de necesidad. Si alguien puede ayudarlo es el. - aseguro rápidamente el ex monarca.

\- Si lo que dijiste es falso, debo recordarte que es un delito mayor mentirle al rey. - fue la primera vez que hablo y aun asi no detuvo el movimiento nervioso de sus manos.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes y revelando al anciano doctor, quien parecía sumamente cansado.

\- ¿Como esta? - preguntó mientras prácticamente se lanzaba hacia él.

\- La herida es muy profunda, pero estará bien, aunque en los próximos días podria inflamarse. Le daré algunas hierbas para tratar la herida y tratándola de manera interna y externa yo debería ser capaz de curarlo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? - preguntó con nerviosismo el castaño.

\- Antes permítame preguntarle, ¿cuál es su relación con el paciente?

\- Me encontré con él hace no mucho tiempo. Salvo mi vida, por lo tanto, debo pagarle con la misma amabilidad. - contesto después de segundos de duda, mientras todos lo miraban con miedo.

\- Entonces realmente no conoce su identidad… estaba evaluando la herida y tuve que quitar algo de ropa, asi que no es conveniente para usted entrar ahora, es mejor que las criadas se encarguen del paciente por el momento y usted pueda entrar después.

\- ¿Por qué? - el peli plateado verbalizo la duda que todos tenían en mente.

Fye cerró los ojos, no esperaba que el secreto se revelara tan pronto, incluso deseaba que el reencuentro se diera en otras circunstancias, sin embargo, el destino tiene sus propios métodos y algunas veces era imposible cambiarlos.

\- El joven guerrero que ustedes mencionan es una mujer.

XiaoLang volvió la mirada sorprendido hacia su hermano, tratando de encontrar una explicación que por supuesto el no tenia, tratando de comprender y ver las señales y repentinamente todo cayo en su lugar, esa era la razón por la que actuó de esa manera en la posada, la noche que durmieron juntos, también explicaba su tamaño y aun asi su habilidad con la espada, por qué engrosaba la voz, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan distraído?

Su guardaespaldas trato de ocultar una sonrisa al ver en los ojos canela las piezas encajar poco a poco, siempre lo supo y sin importar en que mundo se encontrara, su querido amigo Shaoran siempre seria el mismo, distraído, bueno, hasta un poco inocente, incluso en este mundo, donde él ya había sido contaminado por el dolor, la traición y el engaño, aún permanecían intactos y ocultos muy en el fondo de su ser ciertas características de su esencia.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Eriol se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, siempre se consideró aplicado y responsable mientras aprendía el manejo de la espada con su maestro, sin embargo, nunca se enfrentó a nadie con el talento de aquel chico. Aunque trato de ponerse a su altura, fue cuestión de minutos para que él lo dominara. Su espada se levantó y por un minuto Eriol vio su vida pasar frente a él, llamando el nombre de Sakura y aun asi, no se permitió ni siquiera parpadear.

Sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera un hombre de edad avanzada detuvo el golpe al enfrentarse directamente con aquel chico de cabello gris, en dos estocadas, el grupo al entero retrocedió y en otro movimiento fluido ya había levantado al peli azul y aun con esfuerzo lo arrastro tras de sí.

 _ **/00/00/00/**_

Dos horas habían pasado para cuando por fin le permitieron al castaño ingresar a la habitación de quien salvara su vida, la puerta se cerró tras de él suavemente y lo que vio dejo en claro sus dudas rápidamente.

La chica, quien hasta hace un momento era considerada un hombre, descansaba en el lecho, completamente vestida de blanco, y en ese momento XiaoLang pudo ver claramente lo que le había pasado desapercibido, sus manos delgadas ahora le parecían elegantes, su piel tan limpia como el alabastro permanecía pálida, sin embargo, su largo cabello castaño claro, que ahora se extendía por la almohada, parecía darle un nuevo brillo, tanto al rostro de finas facciones como a su pálida piel, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonto y no notar esas claras diferencias?

\- Hermano, papá, Eriol… - murmuro entre sueños la chica, frunciendo el ceño. Completamente preocupado el castaño estiro la mano y acaricio suavemente su frente en un intento de eliminar su preocupación, sin comprender del todo la razón por la que ella arriesgo su vida por él.

Un suave brillo verde llamo su atención y cuando el bajo la mirada se encontró con un collar de jade, era pequeño y seguramente antiguo, pero lo conocía, lo reconocería donde fuera, porque estaba grabado en su memoria, era el collar de aquella niña, Sakura, y fue en ese momento en el que comprendió porque los ojos verdes de Yue lo distraían tanto, era porque poblaban sus sueños desde hace muchos años atrás.

Por fin la encontró, a su ángel personal, su búsqueda había terminado.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Traigo el capitulo mensual, tan puntual como pude, pero la verdad es que la verdad si fue un poco complicado.**_

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
